Sweet Disposition
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Dana was not the only woman from Harvey's past, in fact he wouldn't have met Dana if it wasn't for her. Vowing that she has moved on, Lilly Barrett returns to New York but is once again forced to face her past with Harvey Specter. A past she never let go.
1. Leave to see

_A/N: Hello to all! So this me taking up the challenge on the lovely "Suits" fandom. This show has seriously become my life and I have to say I am incredibly obsessed with the show, especially Harvey Specter. After watching the episode "Play The Man" I wanted to dig a little deeper into Harvey's past with Dana and then this idea popped out of my head and thought of maybe, what if there was someone else from Harvey's past. So this is what I came up with. Please let me know what you think... :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suits._

* * *

><p><em>London, England…<em>

Dana Scott waited patiently at the modern chic bar while nursing a vodka tonic. She was still a bit shaken after her last encounter with Harvey. It took every fiber of her being to not fall into his charm again and to not tell him the truth. At this point she had no idea if she had made the right decision- however, on her way back from New York she weighed the pros and cons. Eventually, the cons outweighed the pros about Harvey Specter. Realistically they would always remain stagnant. Never to move forward and just thrive on what they had between each other. That being established, she had declared herself a realist, then it was simply logical for her to let whatever they had go. In the back of her mind she knew that they would never move on in the sense that she had secretly wished.

That didn't make the nagging thought of her slightly regretting everything she told him that evening.

"Dana!" She turned around to see who had called her name and smiled instantly as she saw her best friend, Lilly Barrett make her way through the small crowd with such grace. It was nothing like Dana's confident sexy strut that would hold every man's attention when she would walk through a room. "Oh my goodness, I am sorry I'm late."

Dana waved it off and embraced Lilly warmly. "Its okay, this was very unexpected of me to call you last minute."

"No absolutely not, its just my chemist was giving me hard time about the new lipstick." Lilly set her clutch on the bar and took a glance at the drink menu. Her blue eyes scanned the front and back of it. She was in dire need of a drink and nothing fruity or a cosmo would quench her thirst for something stronger. The bartender came up to the two attractive women and waited patiently for the newly arrived woman to make her choice. Lilly glanced at Dana's drink and then looked at the waiter. "I will have what she is having."

The bartender nodded and left them to get her drink. "That bad was it?"

"Oh it is not even the half of that." Lilly ran a hand through her dark brown hair and smiled at Dana. "Ever since mom passed things have gotten a lot more stressful and Alyssa just doesn't care anymore. My father is off with his new girlfriend enjoying the summer in Greece and I really don't want to bother him, he deserves some down time right now."

Dana took hold of Lilly's hand and grasped it. She really saw a change in Lilly. When she was at law school with her and Harvey, Lilly was always the quiet one and not as confident as them. It was all thanks to Lilly that Dana met Harvey. She secretly berated Lilly for introducing her to him, after all if they had never met then none of this-whatever they had- would have developed. "If you need anything, I am here. Whether it be legal or just a friend, you know I have your back."

Lilly smiled sadly. "I know, at times I wish I had become a lawyer instead of making a career out of my inheritance. I feel like I did not achieve this on my own. Like everything else in my life, this was handed to me on a silver platter because I am too afraid to disappoint." Lilly sighed and took a swig of the glass that was placed before her by the bartender. Her elegant face contorted into disgust as the harsh liquor went down her throat. "Oh god Dana, it seems that I am not the only one with issues."

Dana let out a small laugh and took a swig of her own. She really wasn't ready to tell Lilly about what happened in New York, considering for some odd reason she had lost touch with Harvey. "Things didn't really turn out the way I had planned them to."

"You lost your case?" Lilly asked sympathetically.

"I lost my client, among other things." Dana answered vaguely but she knew Lilly would catch on.

"What _other things_?" Lilly nursed her drink in her hand as she waited for Dana's reply.

"Harvey turned out to be the attorney for the other client that wanted to do a merger with mine." Dana replied as she took another sip from her glass.

Lilly slammed her glass on the bar and looked at Dana. "Really? Well…that is certainly very interesting." She was genuinely surprised that Dana saw him again, well who knew if their friendship had continued to exist. After all, they graduated a year before Lilly and then she lost touch with Harvey. Well, not necessarily lost touch. Lilly decided to just drift away quietly as she did when she noticed Harvey take more interest in Dana than her. It stung because she had met him first and they were very good friends. However once she introduced Dana she unknowingly placed herself behind Dana's shadow. "How is he doing? Successful as he said he would be?"

"Quite well, especially the fact that he is senior partner now." Dana answered simply. In her head she debated on whether telling her about what happened between them.

Lilly glanced at Dana knowingly. She knew that Dana had this internal battle going on in her head and she could probably bet her entire fortune that it had something to do with Harvey. Of course it had something to do with him because how could it not? Lilly had witnessed-on accident- some close encounters between them. "Something is on your mind dear Dana, just say it."

"I slept with him, twice actually." Dana bit her lip and tried to read Lilly's face. At first it was unreadable, but it quickly changed into a confused one. This wasn't good and Dana braced herself.

"Why would you do that?" Lilly looked at completely hurt and not sure as to why she even still considered Dana her friend sometimes. Why did she not lose touch with her like she did with Harvey? Lilly berated herself for this at times when the pain would start to sting again. It was completely unlike her to think of her past and hurt over it again. It was something she promised herself she would not do and that she would continue to move on like she had done. However, the way that Dana treated him was something Lilly did not approve of.

"I don't know Lilly, what is done is done." Dana wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Lilly for doing what a grown woman would have done if she had conflicted feelings for said man.

"Did you tell him about Steve and his proposal?" Lilly continued to bombard Dana with questions. This was really irresponsible of Dana to do such a thing.

"I told him before I left. He didn't look too pleased, but of course he tried to show indifference."

"Of course he pretended like he didn't care at first because he actually did and it was a blow to him." Lilly shot back. "Look, I know he and I stopped having any kind of contact, but that doesn't mean I know for a fact you hurt him by screwing him. He won't show it of course, but he is a human being not a emotionless machine." Her eyes were completely fixated on Dana's. She had bottled up all these emotions through out the years. It was a breath of fresh air to finally speak her mind and not hide behind someone. Dana was utterly speechless as she returned Lilly's gaze. She had no idea that Lilly would react so passionately about it. She took it a little too far.

Then again, Dana always had a feeling Lilly held feelings for Harvey. After all, what woman wouldn't? "I should have known you hid your feelings for Harvey." Dana commented more to herself than to Lilly.

Lilly scoffed as she pushed away her glass and pulled out a couple pounds to leave the bartender a tip. "That is not the point Dana. As a matter of fact, those feelings died a long time ago when we stopped talking to each other."

"Apparently they have resurrected now after what I just told you."

"The point is you and Harvey is it not?" Lilly asked with a slight edge to her voice. It was very typical of her to switch everything around and that was made Dana Scott a great lawyer. An admirable trait, but Lilly was not to fond of the fact that Dana was using it on her.

"Don't you think it was hard for me to do what I had to do? I care about him too, you are not the only one." Dana was on defense mode now. She was gradually becoming annoyed at this righteous torch Lilly carried around for Harvey. What a coincidence that Lilly never married or had a serious relationship with anyone. Sure Lilly dated, but that was as far as it would go. Dana had even gone through the extreme of setting up a blind date with one of Steve's friends'. It was a complete failure when Lilly decided that she didn't like the guy and had told him that she was emotionally unavailable and that it would be best not to call her again. To her defense, Lilly had stated that the guy was a complete idiot and just a complete asshole to the waiter during dinner.

No, Lilly Barrett had Harvey Specter on a pedestal even if she cared to admit it or not.

Lilly put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, you know what Dana do what you want but don't hurt other people in the process." She grabbed her teal colored prada clutch and left before Dana could say something else that would bring up further more of this touchy subject.

Truthfully, Dana spoke the truth to a certain extent, however that was why Lilly went off the grid for a while after Dana and Harvey graduated from Harvard. She used the excuse of being busy with studying, dealing with her grandmother's illness, which eventually led to her passing just a couple weeks after Lilly graduated. Then a year later her mother had a stroke and was now left with the burden to take up a multi-million dollar cosmetic empire all on her own. It was the modern day young Queen Victoria tragedy. Alyssa, Lilly's younger sister, was still in college and was deemed too young and immature to help take up the company by their father. George Barrett was far too busy with his career to take the reins. He was partner at a firm in New York and in London, which of course was no easy thing. Instead of seeing this as a burden, Lilly took it upon herself to change for the better.

Lilly had accomplished all that, but somehow her past emotions would catch up to her. One thing she never learned was to let go.

* * *

><p><em>New York City-Two Weeks Later…<em>

Pearson Hardman was on its usual calm Friday buzz. Everyone was mentally and physically exhausted from the week's work load that it motivated them to push themselves a little harder since the weekend was about to arrive and they didn't want to leave anything pending for the much dreaded Monday morning.

Despite the calm buzz around the office, Louis Litt was still terrorizing the associates with threats, Rachel locked herself away in her office doing research for Louis, Jessica was preparing to receive a client in her office, Donna was typing away at her computer while standing by if Harvey needed anything, Mike was hurriedly working away on a patent so he could possibly leave early in the evening-which was wishful thinking on his part. Whilst Harvey was in his office listening to music emitting from his record player while going over some briefs Mike had read and proofed earlier in the morning. All in all, usual uneventful Friday afternoon at Pearson Hardman that everyone secretly wished would end soon.

* * *

><p>Freshly arrived from London, Lilly stepped out of the Lincoln town car onto New York City pavement. Removing her black Dior sunglasses from her face she glanced up at the immense building before her. It was incredibly modern architecture at its finest and she couldn't help but sigh in happiness of once again seeing the modern buildings surround her. She really missed New York and jumped at the chance of coming back and hire a firm that would back up her company here in the States. That was her business today at Pearson Hardman.<p>

Lilly entered the building and made her way up to the central area of Pearson Hardman. Once the elevator doors opened up she made her way to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, I am Lilly Barrett and I have an appointment with Jessica Pearson." Lilly informed the secretary who simply nodded and picked up the receiver to inform Ms. Pearson's secretary. Lilly sighed as she removed her sunglasses from her head and glanced around the modern waiting room with an amazing view of the entire city. She felt a slight twist in her heart not being able to fulfill her career as a lawyer. But that didn't mean that she was grateful for having such a great career with her cosmetics company. She loved it and she loved the fact that women felt beautiful and confident with the products her grandmother had created with every woman in mind.

"Miss Barrett please take a seat right over there and Ms. Pearson's secretary will be right with you." The front desk secretary hung up and pointed toward the waiting area. Lilly nodded and made her way toward the sitting area.

She barely sat down when Jessica Pearson's secretary came to her. "Miss Barrett, Ms. Pearson will see you now please follow me."

Lilly smoothed out her emerald green Oscar de La Renta pencil dress and followed the petite secretary down the rows of glass doors that were either offices or conference rooms. She expected people to be running about with files in hand and on the phones, but it was a smooth and calm. This firm was incredibly organized and Lilly really liked that.

"Ms. Pearson, Lilly Barrett is here." The petite secretary announced. Jessica smiled warmly and shut off her laptop.

"Thank you Debra." Jessica said as she made her way across the office to greet Lilly.

Debra nodded and looked at Lilly. "May I get you anything?"

"No I am fine, thank you." Lilly offered a small smile and watched as Debra nodded and left the two women alone to discuss business.

"Wow, Lilly you look so beautiful!" Jessica embraced Lilly warmly like a mother would a daughter. Lilly hugged her back and was happy to see Jessica again. Jessica was good friends with her father and both of them had agreed that it would be best if Jessica and the firm oversaw all the legal aspects of the company in the States.

"Thank you! And so do you, well then again you always look beautiful." Lilly said in an admirable tone. She always admired Jessica for being fair and determined. Qualities that Lilly saw made her an amazing lawyer.

"Oh come on now don't flatter me." Jessica and Lilly laughed together. "Come sit and we will discuss any concerns you have and catch up."

Lilly followed Jessica to the white couch that was nicely placed by the glass windows that had a beautiful view of central park. "Well, I wanted to run by an offer that was just presented to the company and here-I actually brought a portfolio of this designer, Emma Celeste, who wants to create her own line of cosmetics using our products and formulas. Pretty much merge Crimson Beauty and Emma Celeste together." Lilly pulled out the black leather portfolio from her black Hermes Birkin bag and handed it to Jessica who carefully skimmed through the offer and the designs of the line.

After ten minutes, Jessica closed the portfolio and looked up at Lilly. "As your attorney, I would say be careful with this because your formulas are incredibly valuable and you cannot just hand them to anybody. Which is why we will draw up a contract strictly protecting Crimson Beauty's formulas so they won't use it in the future without your knowledge. And as a woman who proudly uses your products I would say this was a brilliant idea and it could work quite well for your assets and stocks." Jessica smiled and nodded in approval. Lilly felt completely relieved that Jessica liked the idea and as a lawyer approved it but with limits. "However, to be safe lets dig around the brand of Emma Celeste such as past deals with other brands."

"Thank you Jessica, I feel like I am in good hands."

"As you are. Now before I introduce you to the partners, what have you been doing? How is George and Alyssa?" Jessica set the portfolio on the glass table and waited for Lilly's response.

Lilly sighed at the thought of Alyssa. "I haven't really spoken to her because I have been so busy and right now she is not too happy that she can't run the company like I am. Dad is in Greece right now enjoying the summer and I have been occupied with new shades of lipstick using organic materials and developing this line with Emma Celeste." After her not so pleasant meeting with Dana, Lilly completely shut down and emerged herself in work and the company. All this information she gave Jessica at the moment was information prior to her meeting with Dana, with the exception of her dad-who she had spoken with late last night.

"Alyssa will eventually come around, don't worry about her. Now, I don't mean to pry but is there a significant other in your life?" Jessica asked curiously.

The inevitable question was finally asked and Lilly knew it was going to be asked. She shook her head and looked out into the hallway whilst a few people walked by curiously stealing glances at her. Her blues eyes immediately connected with a young man who was casually walking by with a portfolio in hand and it so happened that his gaze lingered onto Lilly that caused him to accidentally bump into an older short stockier man with scowl on his face. Lilly could tell that the older man mouthed off something unpleasant which made the young man tear away his gaze from Lilly. Lilly felt bad for distracting the young man and stood up immediately to go out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Jessica called out as she followed Lilly out into the hallway.

"Excuse me, but please don't berate him. It was completely my fault." Lilly apologized to the older man who glanced at her.

"And you are?" Louis scoffed.

Jessica smiled inwardly as she finally understood what had happened. She placed a hand on Louis' shoulder and introduced Lilly. "Louis, this is Lilly Barrett the CEO and owner of Crimson Beauty Cosmetics." She turned to glance at Lilly, "Lilly this is Louis Litt our junior partner here at Pearson Hardman."

Louis' eyes widened in shocked and his scowl turned into a smile. "I am so sorry about this Miss. Barrett our associates can get very distracted at times, especially this one."

The sound of bangle bracelets jingled simultaneously as Lilly held her hand up. "No, it was my fault for waving at random strangers, it is an annoying habit of mine." She offered her other hand to Mike. "Let me properly introduce myself, I am Lilly-"

"Barrett- nice to meet you I am Mike Ross." Mike smiled at her and shook her hand. He never really encountered such a lovely woman before him. She was the epitome of a modern day Audrey Hepburn. Sure Rachel and Jenny were beautiful but nothing compared to the woman before him. She was a few inches shorter than him, with the exception of her heels, which made her much taller than Louis. Her long dark brown hair was held up in a stylish ponytail, which made her blue eyes stand out even more. Her features were incredibly aristocratically defined such as her nose and slender neck. She also looked as if she stepped out of a Vogue magazine. Despite all that, Mike looked back up at her eyes and noticed there was a sadness in them even though she was smiling.

Lilly placed a hand over her heart and shook her head. "Please, it is my pleasure and again I am so sorry."

Louis immediately cut into their moment. "Seriously, Lilly- may I call you that?" Lilly nodded and was slightly creeped out by this man's brash actions. "It is no big deal and he should learn to watch where he is going."

"And maybe you should consider taking your own advice Louis seeing as you were walking in the same direction." Everyone instantly snapped their heads up in which the confident voice was coming from. A voice Lilly knew all too well, even though at some point she had slightly forgotten how it must have sounded.

Harvey Specter stopped right in front of them and his smirk instantly fell when his gaze instantly flickered onto Lilly who was just as shocked as he was. It had been years since they had seen each other and almost immediately, Lilly felt the butterflies begin to swarm in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all...for now. Please let me know what you think ;)


	2. Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree

_**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed/added to alert list and loved the first chapter! I was incredibly happy to see you all write such nice comments. It really made my day and I felt so inspired to write more so here you go my dear readers…**_

_**Oh, two more things…the italics section is a flashback. I plan on writing more flashbacks (Thanks to my reviewer Stefanie for the suggestion! ) so when you see italics section then it is from the past. Also, the name of chapters are actually titles of songs I relate to the story. Music is a huge factor to my writing and also because I love it. So if you know or don't know the songs go check out the music. For the first chapter it was "Leave to See" by Trent Dabbs. **_

_**Okay now read on…**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Suits.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>That's your girl." Tom Jenkins nodded in the direction of where said girl was standing by the bench under the grand oak tree. She was handing another student a black folder with colorful tabs sticking out of it. The male student dug into his pocket and handed her a twenty dollar bill. The young woman scowled as she snatched it out of his hand. <em>

"_Could you please be a little more discreet." She hissed. The guy seemed to have murmured 'sorry' which only earned him a glare. The young woman shook her head as the other student left in haste to his next class. _

"_Apparently she doesn't just copy notes for everyone. She only accepts seven students per quarter." Tom informed his fellow classmate Harvey Specter. _

_Harvey smirked. "Well now we know why she is Callahan's favorite."_

"_Why do you say that?" Tom asked in a bewildered tone. _

_Harvey rolled his eyes. "Because she is damn smart to only take on a few to avoid any kind of suspicion and she has to stay under Callahan's good graces." _

"_Pretty good for a second year." Tom looked away from the girl, whilst Harvey stared at her. She was incredibly pretty to be labeled a book worm, however she seemed to have the drive to strive for the absolute best. She looked a little flustered as she ran a hand through her hair. She seemed to be really stressed out despite her success in the small business she was running. Sitting down on the bench, she opened up her textbook and began to read. _

"_Does she have a name?" Harvey asked curiously. _

_Tom looked back at her and nodded. "Lilly Barrett." _

_Harvey patted Tom on the back. "Thanks." He made his way toward Lilly who was now completely engrossed in her textbook. Harvey glanced at his watch to check the time and realized he had enough time to charm her before his next class, which was coincidently Professor Callahan's class. _

_Now, it wasn't that he was struggling in Callahan's class. Of course not. He just found note-taking completely tedious and a waste of time. Harvey listened and read people, that was his forte. The fact that Callahan was the only professor in Harvard to give such confusing notes was beyond Harvey's belief. Sometimes they didn't even make sense because they were just too many notes to write down. Harvey simply required some assistance in the note-taking department. _

_Lilly dug into her bag for a notepad and pen to take hopeless notes on the chapter. There was just no way she was going to pass Professor Dalton's exam next week. This was the reason why she was irritable this afternoon. She was toward the bottom of the class and that was completely unacceptable to her. Normally she wouldn't have been rude to her clients. _

"_Dalton can be such an ass sometimes." Harvey took a seat next to Lilly as he watched her scribble furiously away on her notebook. He recognized the textbook from last year when he had to go through Dalton's class. A class he aced without any struggle because Harvey called out Dalton's bluff and knew exactly how to write the papers and take his exams. Dalton was known to be a tricky one, but Harvey managed to pass just fine. _

_Lilly stopped writing and looked directly at Harvey. "You can say that again, no better yet let me say it." Harvey nodded as he watched her take a small breath, "Dalton is such an ass." _

_He did not realize how blue her eyes were and he could not deny that they were absolutely gorgeous. "Feel better?"_

"_A little but either way I still have to take his stupid exam next week." Lilly sighed as she continued to scribble notes. _

_Harvey glanced at her notes. "For someone who has created a small business in note-taking, your own notes are incredibly messy." _

_Lilly dropped her pen and looked at him skeptically. "How do you know about that?" She really did not want to acknowledge just how handsome this guy was, but she could not help herself at this point. His eyes, his luscious brown eyes commanded her to look into them and she obliged. His hair matched his eyes perfectly as it was the same shade of brown. His slicked back hair reminded her sort of Cary Grant/Gregory Peck style. She already took a liking to him for that fact she formed in her head. As well as the fact that he made a black button up shirt and dark washed jeans look impeccable was another plus. Lilly had an inkling this guy looked amazing in suits. 'Stop daydreaming Lilly and focus! He knows what you are doing.' She mentally scolded herself which brought her back to harsh reality. _

"_The point is that you should be careful in those seven you select." Harvey pointed out. _

_Lilly shook her head and began to stuff her materials back in her bag. "Look, I can't make it eight. I have to maintain balance and I also have my own notes to worry about, so sorry but I can't" _

"_How about I give you forty bucks instead of twenty." Harvey doubled his offer with absolute confidence. _

"_I don't do it for the money." She rose an elegant brow. "Don't think I am desperate for cash because I am not." _

_Harvey shook his head. "Then why do you do it?" _

_Lilly huffed a strand of curled hair out of her face. She didn't know how to answer him, she did it because she wanted to help the ones that were struggling and she prided herself that she actually understood every word Callahan had said. Aside from the fact that she was his teacher assistant , which is how she got access to his third year class notes. "I do it because I like to help others and I just think its unfair how he explains everything in circles and no one understands. The law is about justice right? I am just getting justice for those who need the help." _

"_You are contradicting yourself." Harvey simply stated as he watched Lilly sling her book bag over shoulder and stand up. _

_Bitter laughter filled the air as Lilly glanced out into the quad and back at the handsome rogue sitting down on the bench. "How so Mr-?"_

_He realized her hadn't introduced himself properly. "Harvey…Harvey Specter." He offered his hand to her and smirked playfully. _

_She hesitantly shook his hand and could not help but feel a small tingle trickle down her spine. What was it about this guy that made her tingle or become completely flustered. "Well Harvey how am I contradicting myself?" _

_Harvey stood then with his hand still firmly grasping her soft hand. His eyes held her in place as he stared into her blue orbs. "Because you are refusing to help me Lilly." With that he let go of her hand and walked away from a dumbfounded Lilly. She recalled not ever mentioning her name and the fact that he used her own reason as to why she was doing what she was doing against her was insanely brilliant of him._

* * *

><p>"And this right here," Jessica rolled her eyes at Harvey's endless teasing toward Louis. She was completely unaware of the sudden tension between Harvey and Lilly. "is our senior partner, Harvey Specter."<p>

Lilly had vowed that she would change and forget the past. Maybe this was the chance to start fresh and finally be able to move on. Pushing aside the endless thoughts that were currently running through her head, she smiled charmingly and nodded. "I am one of the many fortunate women who already knows who Harvey Specter is." Lilly stuck out hand and offered it to Harvey. "It is great to see you again, Harvey."

Harvey gave her a knowing glance with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's true, Lilly and I attended Harvard together." He took her hand firmly and it was still soft and warm just like he remembered. "However, Lills you are on a _special_ list."

"Really now, what list would that be Harvey?" Lilly couldn't help but play Harvey's game. She really missed his charm, but at the same time the pain was still evident within her.

"A list not many of those other women get to end up on." Harvey smirked and let go of her hand.

Jessica, Mike, and Louis were on their edge of their seats to see if Lilly would either yell or slap Harvey. Lilly did the complete opposite and glanced at Jessica, "Then I guess I consider myself incredibly lucky." Her eyes bore into Harvey's. He was still flawlessly handsome as she remembered him to be. Lilly was so right about him looking impeccable in a suit, not to mention a three-piece custom made Tom Ford suit. Masking her school girl admiration, she turned to Jessica before Harvey had a chance to say anything else. "So what is the next step Jessica?"

"Well, since you know Harvey so well I think it best if he oversees your deal with Emma Celeste." Jessica placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder as she smiled knowingly at Harvey.

Harvey gave her a smug look and knew Jessica was presenting him with a challenge. Louis sighed and gazed from Lilly and Harvey, very knowledgeable at the fact that this would be a disaster. "Excuse me but do you really think its wise to throw Lilly into the lions den?"

Lilly smiled at Louis's concern for her. "Don't worry Mr. Litt I think I can handle it." She stole a glance at Harvey who simply looked completely satisfied with the task Jessica had given him.

Mike and Jessica stepped back crossing their arms and happily spectated this little reunion between Harvey and Lilly. "Thank you Louis for the compliment." Harvey patted Louis' back.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." Louis countered immediately. He was determined to have the last word but they all knew it was not going to be the case.

"I think your wife begs to differ." Harvey chuckled and looked over in Lilly's direction who was slightly confused about his comment. "He's not married." Lilly nodded and simply shook her head at Harvey's endless tormenting on Louis.

"Is there anything I have to sign now? I have meeting to get to at Saks Fifth Avenue." Lilly did not look at Jessica but glanced back at Harvey who was obviously staring at her.

"No, I need Mike to draft the contracts and we can meet up tomorrow." Harvey replied. Lilly was always beautiful, but she looked absolutely stunning now. Maybe it was the fact that Harvey hadn't seen her in years and the fact that she was not awkward around him and was perfectly playing the charm game with him. Its as if they continued to have contact through out the years, which in reality was not the truth at all. It was just strange for him that she would not seem upset or protest to Jessica that she did not want him to take her up as a client. Which is why he held up in signing the contract today and want to speak to her alone tomorrow afternoon. There was a lot of things they needed to talk about and their past was the main one.

Lilly nodded. "Great, where shall we meet and what time?"

"Be ready at one o'clock and I will have my driver pick you up." With that said, Harvey pivoted around with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. "Mike!" He called his associate to follow him. Mike gave Lilly a small smile and waved good bye.

Lilly simply stood there completely dumbfounded just like the first time she had met Harvey Specter. This man had some control over her and that was what made her melt. His commands turned out to be charming darts being thrown her way without her expecting it.

* * *

><p>AN: A penny for your thoughts? Please :)


	3. In the waiting line

_**A/N: Seriously you guys are killing me with such great feed back! I mean killing me in a good way because it is crazy just how much my muse is going into over drive with this story. You guys really make my day so thank you! **_

_**However, I am sad to say that updates won't totally be fast starting next week because I go back to school and work. I work at a pre-school and lets just say it isn't as easy or glamorous as they make it seem. Anyway, lets not focus on that and enjoy this week with fast updates! **_

_**Okay now, here is the next chapter…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own "Suits"**_

* * *

><p>Mike sauntered into Harvey's office the next day with the contracts for Lilly to sign. He had been happy to do the work load Harvey had given him after meeting Lilly yesterday, especially after she intervened with Louis scolding him yesterday. He also couldn't believe that she and Harvey attended Harvard together, that was an interesting coincidence. He was tempted to ask Harvey, but he had a feeling Harvey would tell him to mind his own business. So Mike settled on the fact that either Harvey or Lilly would mention something to him later on, if not passively.<p>

"I got those contracts for Lilly." Mike placed them on his desk and reached over for one Harvey's autographed baseballs.

Harvey folded his newspaper and glanced at his watch. It was almost time to head out to the restaurant. "Great, now I need you to look into Emma Celeste and dig around. If you find anything that could remotely sabotage Crimson let me know as soon as possible."

Mike stopped tossing the baseball around. "Wait, aren't I going with you?"

"What made you think that?" Harvey shook his head with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He rose from his chair and buttoned up his black suit jacket as he waited for Mike to respond.

"Um…I don't know, maybe because I always do." Mike stated seriously. If Harvey wasn't mistaken it seemed that Mike was a little hurt because he wasn't going with him to see Lilly.

"Not this time, I really need you to look into that for me." Harvey grabbed the contracts and prepared to head out the door. The truth was, and he would never tell Mike, is that he wanted to speak to Lilly alone. He wanted to know why she stopped having contact with him, after all they were incredibly good friends and helped out each other a lot. Harvey just couldn't understand why she disappeared and finally decided to reappear again. He didn't want Mike to know any of this for the time being.

However, Mike was not stupid. Yes he was naïve but not stupid when it came to noticing that his boss was hiding something from. After all, he did catch on reading people thanks to Harvey. Mike had this funny inkling that Harvey wanted to spend time with her and not in the professional attorney-client way, no this seemed more like a date.

"Hold on a second, is this a date between the two of you?" Mike set the baseball back down on Harvey's desk.

Harvey shook his head. "I see it as two old friends catching up as well as charming the client."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah and we all know what a charmer you are."

"Of course I am, look at me." Harvey walked out of his office with the last word like he always did. Mike simply stood there shaking his head and knew that Harvey wouldn't spill the beans so easily on his past relationship with Lilly.

* * *

><p>Before walking out of her office, Lilly glanced at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her outfit choice, Lilly made sure her white short sleeve blouse was tucked in her black tuxedo ankle pants that allowed a generous view of her black Christian Louboutin Mary Jane platforms. She twisted one of the end curls of her hair with her finger and decided it was best if she left it down. Glancing at her black vintage Chanel watch she noticed that the driver Harvey had sent over was probably already waiting for her outside and she was still in her office fussing about how she looked.<p>

Which she had vowed not to be concerned with, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to look great and to seem that she had managed to overcome everything. But most importantly that she had moved on and learned to let go.

That was complete wishful thinking because she knew she would never ever be able to let go.

Lilly walked out of the Crimson Beauty cosmetics building and headed toward the Mercedes waiting for her on the curb. She was doing this against her better judgment and she was determined to act as if nothing had phased her. Lilly wasn't ready to tell Harvey why she stopped talking to him. It hurt too much to even think about it at this point. Knowing herself she probably won't ever be ready to reveal anything to him.

"Are you Harvey's driver?" Lilly asked politely as she noticed the man standing by the back seat passenger door.

"Yes I am and my name is Ray." He nodded and stuck out his hand to her.

Lilly shook his hand and offered the man a kind smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ray, I am Lilly."

Ray smiled knowingly and opened the door for her. "Very nice to meet you Lilly, oh and before I forget this is for you." Ray handed Lilly a small skinny black rectangle shaped box.

Lilly took it and shook her head in confusion. 'What on earth could this be?' She mentally asked herself as she slid in the back seat of the car. She settled herself in and set her birkin bag down to open the skinny box. Removing the lid she gasped when she saw a 1967 Vintage Vogue Mod Issue she had been trying to find for years but had no luck whatsoever. Especially when mod style icon Twiggy graced the cover of the issue. Carefully, she skimmed through it and just as Ray slid out of parking and made his way to her destination, a note slipped out from one of the pages onto Lilly's lap.

'_Your vintage vogue collection is now complete. Welcome back.' _

_- Harvey_

Lilly could not help but smile at his incredibly sweet gesture, even though sweet would be a word he would never use. This is how he always had a grasp on her when he did things like this. Brilliantly thoughtful things no other man would ever think of doing because they didn't know her quite as well as Harvey did. 'Ugh! Stop it' Lilly sighed as she mentally told herself to stop thinking about him that way.

Her blackberry beeped and she dug into her purse to retrieve it. It was a text message from Dana. Just like that, Lilly ignored the butterflies in her stomach. This was the reason why she gave up on Harvey. She didn't even bother to open the text. Lilly didn't want to see what Dana had to say next because it would just open up more wounds. Instead she decided to distract herself with something else.

"Thank you so much for the ride." Lilly said to Ray as he focused on the traffic ahead. "We know how demanding Harvey can be at times."

Ray looked up at his rearview mirror to make quick eye contact with her. "It is no problem and yeah he can sometimes but he also is a really great guy. You know about a month ago he took my case pro-bono."

"What happened?" Lilly asked curiously.

"This taxi car driver decided to take a red light just as I was coming and smashed right into me. Harvey and Mike were in the back seat and Harvey took care of everything because the cab driver had gone to the extreme of making it a huge lawsuit." Ray explained as he carefully turned onto the next street. "To make a long story short, Harvey won our case and also was kind enough to waive the right of collecting fees. He advised and convinced the cab guy to settle instead."

Lilly was completely speechless but also admired him for doing such a thing. She always knew Harvey was tough and at the same time he was fair. A great strong quality to have and that is why she knew he would be the best closer. Something he had demonstrated to be perfectly.

"He is a very admirable lawyer." Lilly replied.

"That he is." Ray agreed as he pulled up to The Modern Museum of Art. He turned off the car and made his way to open the door for Lilly. "Harvey said he would be waiting for you at The Modern restaurant. And I will wait for you here to take you back to your office." Ray gave her a smile as he held open the car door.

"No, Ray that won't be necessary." Lilly stepped out of the car and protested. She didn't want the poor man to wait for her while she had lunch with his boss.

"Actually those are my instructions but I am very happy to do it Lilly." Ray replied as he closed the door. "Now, I don't think you should keep him waiting."

Lilly sighed and offered her hand to Ray. "Well, again thank you." Ray shook her hand and nodded toward Harvey, who was standing by the entrance to the restaurant talking on the phone.

'Here goes nothing.' Lilly thought as she offered Ray a small smile and pivoted around to meet up with Harvey who hung up his phone as he saw her walking toward him.

* * *

><p>Their so called lunch meeting was going surprisingly well. Harvey explained the contract to her and offered her advice about the merger between her company and Emma Celeste. Lilly happily listened to his advice because despite all the personal feelings she trusted him completely as an attorney. Fortunately for her, they haven't really much talked about their personal lives and she was hoping it would stay that way.<p>

Until the dessert course came.

Harvey watched as Lilly signed the contracts for Pearson Hardman. She really seemed as if she wasn't going to bring up their past or why she stopped talking to him. That bothered Harvey because he didn't think it was fair to play it off as if nothing happened between them.

Being the type of man who sees it how it is, he decided to bring up the subject. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Lilly knew this was coming, it was only a matter of time. She set the pen down and looked at him. "I know what you are going to ask Harvey and I just want to say that I did it because there was just too much going on in my family and I felt that I couldn't keep up our friendship."

Harvey shook his head. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't have helped you get through such a tough time. I don't understand why you kept contact with Dana and not me."

"Are you jealous?" Lilly asked curiously while at the same time tried to steer away from the serious conversation and turn it into playful banter.

Harvey gave her a knowing look that said he was not fooling around. Lilly sunk further into her chair as she realized that was incredibly stupid of her. "That's not the point. You completely disappeared on me without any kind of explanation."

Lilly shook her head. "Harvey this really isn't the time or the place to discuss this." She gave him a pleading look and Harvey could not help but give into her wishes. She looked distressed at the thought of this subject and he could tell she wasn't ready to talk. Lilly resumed signing the last page and was happy that he wasn't going to push the subject any further right now. Once she scribbled her elegant signature on the page she set the pen down and slid the papers across the table to Harvey.

Harvey decided not to let her avoiding the subject get to him. After all, he had not seen her in quite sometime and it would be best to enjoy the time he had with her. He changed the subject entirely for her sake. "Was that the vintage issue you were obsessing over?"

"Oh, yes it was and thank you so much." Lilly placed her hand on top of his and it was something they both didn't expect. But this was Lilly bottling up her emotions and pretending she had no care in the world. Aside from the fact that she had been wanting to do that for a long time. "How did you find it?" She tried to distract him from the gesture.

"I have my ways." Harvey offered her that heart melting smile and she felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach once again.

Lilly nodded in agreement. "Of course you do, every lawyer does." She removed her hand from his and picked up her spoon to begin eating her raspberry sorbet.

"Well, I am not just _every _lawyer." It was fact. He was the best and they both knew it, however Lilly couldn't help but tease.

"I hope you don't forget the fact that I was also going to be a lawyer as well, in fact I pretty much still can." Lilly reminded him.

"I don't forget but I don't think you can take me up in the court room Lills." Harvey picked up his own fork and took a bite out of his caramel parfait.

"You sure about that?" Lilly rose a brow as she set her fork down.

"Of course I am, do you remember when you passed Dalton's exam because of me? And the fact that I won you over?"

Lilly held up her hand and threw in the towel. "Alright, point taken."

"My point will always be taken Lills." Harvey said as a-matter-of-fact. Lilly rolled her eyes and glanced down at her phone and remembered Dana had sent her a message. It was a good thing she had decided not read it before her lunch with Harvey because it would have made things take a turn for the worst. It would have placed a sour taste on her mood this afternoon, even though it still stung to be here sitting with him as if nothing had ever happened and that they were perfectly okay.

As much as Lilly tried to bury it more, it was only a matter of time when it would all come out.

* * *

><p>AN: Two pennies for your thoughts? :)


	4. Suddenly I see

_**A/N: My goodness I really could not help myself. Here is another update and it is a flashback to their Harvard days. It is short but I want you guys to see the kind of relationship these two had before everything spiraled downward. Thanks once again for the lovely reviews! They mean the world to me and this update is an honor of an all new episode tomorrow night! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Suits" I just have this major love for the show and a huge crush on Harvey Specter.**_

* * *

><p><em>The stress about Dalton's exam was eating away at her brain, if that was possible to imagine. Gruesome yet the absolute truth. Lilly had spent the entire day in the library trying to study, she even skipped a class to get ahead in her study schedule. Fortunately, one of her friend's was in the same class and promised to let Lilly borrow her notes. Normally she didn't stress too much about exams because she was pretty confident in the material but this professor had proved to be an even bigger challenge than she had thought he would be. <em>

_Lilly sighed as she dug into her book bag looking for her dorm key whilst balancing her textbook and notebook in her other arm. There was going to be no sleep tonight and she was in need of more caffeine. _

_Just as she stepped into her room Lilly stumbled over her shoes she had carelessly left there the other night. Upon almost smacking her head on the hardwood floor she managed to balance herself but her textbook and notebook fell to the floor with a loud thud. She scowled and bent down to retrieve her items and was taken aback when she noticed a portfolio she had sworn she didn't own. _

_Lilly set aside her other stuff and opened the portfolio with what seemed to be filled with essays that had exceptional grades posted on them as well as the exams. Lilly glanced at the top right hand corner of the papers and she shook her head when she saw the heading on the paper. _

_Harvey Specter_

_Professor Dalton_

_Exam 1 _

_She skimmed over all the papers and couldn't help but smile at this guy's charm and determination. When she reached the last page she noticed a hand written note tucked inside. _

'_Consider this an early payment for Callahan's notes.' - Harvey_

_It was half passed one o'clock in the morning and Lilly had enough of the textbook and her notes from Dalton's lecture. Lilly had studied the entire day for said exam and she was done mentally and physically. She contemplated on reaching for Harvey's own notes and exams. However, it was going against every fiber of her being. One, because she knew she was capable of studying on her own. Two, she gave up on one and decided to admit defeat and three, because she had an inkling this Harvey Specter was not bull shitting around. _

"_Oh screw it!" She tossed aside the textbook and notebook. "Here goes nothing." Lilly reached for Harvey's portfolio and began studying._

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

_Lilly passed the exam with flying colors and could not believe that she passed it with Harvey's help. She definitely owed him one and she had a feeling he knew this was going to happen. Which also meant that his notes for Callahan were going to be extra special and it would be her thank you to him. _

_It took her all day, but fortunately she had no more classes to worry about since it was a late Friday afternoon. However, she wrote it in the neatest possible way her hand-writing allowed her to and she even highlighted what he should focus on more. She also took the liberty of scribbling on the side what he shouldn't have to worry about, but just passively take a glance at. _

_Lilly made her way to the quad where she had met him, hoping to see if he was there by chance. She was too exhausted to go out and search as to what dorm hall he was in. The crisp October air wrapped around her as she walked across the endless trail of falling leaves. It was certainly her lucky day when she noticed him sitting by the exact same bench from the other day. He was reading what she made out to be a magazine on blues music because she recognized Ray Charles on the cover. She actually had seen that magazine the other day at the bookstore whilst she skimmed the wrack for the latest issue of Vogue. _

"_I hope your knowledge in Blues is just as sharp as your knowledge in Dalton's class." Lilly took a seat next him. _

_Harvey looked up from his magazine and smirked knowingly at her. "My knowledge is not at all limited on any subject for your information." He noticed that she didn't seem as stressful as the other day and noticed that she had a genuine smile on her elegant face. "So I take it you passed your exam all thanks to me of course." _

"_I did and congratulations you once again proved my argument as invalid." Lilly stated as she flipped open her book bag and pulled out a black folder with Callahan's notes for next class. "Here is your reward." _

"_Is this all I get?" Harvey rose a brow as he set aside the magazine and took the folder out of her hands. _

"_Excuse me but this isn't just any kind of copied notes. I actually took the time and highlighted what is of good use and pin pointed at what wouldn't be." Lilly defended as she closed her bag. This guy was certainly the demanding type. _

_Harvey shook his head and looked directly into her blue eyes. "Alright lady perfectionist I meant that maybe I deserve a lot more than these great notes."_

_Lilly was taken aback. Was he asking her out? Or what exactly did he want from her besides those notes? She laughed nervously and looked away for a second. She bit her lip and tried to hide the blush that crept up to her cheeks. Harvey leaned forward slightly and chuckled. He had to admit that she looked even more attractive with flushed cheeks. She turned back to him, the pink still evident on her cheeks. "What else exactly do you think you deserve?" _

_Harvey leaned back against the bench and offered her the most seductive confident smirk she would ever witness. "At this point, just about all the notes for the rest of the quarter and to have dinner with you tonight."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I ran out of pennies... ;) **_


	5. Me & You

A/N: Thanks to you guys and your kind reviews! Here is more…

*Side note on yesterday's episode: I absolutely loved it! First off, Harvey in a tux! Can you guys say UNNNNNNNFFFFF! However, is it just me or does Jessica know about Mike? I don't know, but I have this weird inkling that she does and I am really nervous!

Disclaimer: Don't own Suits…sadly.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since her lunch with Harvey and she had not heard from him or the firm. Maybe he was still investigating the brand of Emma Celeste and was waiting for anything to come up. Lilly knew he was being thorough on that aspect and she was content with that. If he hadn't called her then that was probably a good sign and the merger would be able to go through smoothly. She also had to admit that limited contact with him was for the best right now. If they let their past interfere in any way with this deal, then it would ruin everything she had ever wanted for her grandmother's beloved company.<p>

Lilly knew it wasn't going to be easy, but then again what was in this world? Lilly wanted the absolute best and the best certainly does cost.

Not wanting more than anything but relax at the moment, Lilly turned on her sound system and poured her self a glass of white wine. Completely satisfied with the jazz-type French music emitting from every speaker that was located through out her penthouse, she felt a bit more relaxed. The past three days at the company had been stressful. She had gotten into countless arguments with her chemist about the formula he used for the eye-cream and the organic face cream. Lilly didn't like it and refused to approve it because it smelled horridly foul. There was no way she was going to put out a cream that smelled disgusting for women to put on their face.

Taking a sip of her wine, Lilly walked over to the large windows of her apartment and looked out into the dark night that glistened with the city lights. She patted herself on the back for being able to attain such an amazing yet moderate sized penthouse in such a short period of time. Coming to New York was a rash decision, but she felt like she needed to come back and learn to move on.

A loud beep interrupted her from deep thoughts and forced her to come back from her reverie. Setting her wine glass down on the marble counter top of her kitchen, Lilly retrieved her phone from the coffee table.

It was yet another message from Dana. Aside from the stress at work, Lilly had sent her countless messages in the last three days. Out of irritation, Lilly decided to open it and see what she had to say.

'_Lilly I'm sorry for sounding harsh the other night, but you cannot deny it was the truth."_

Lilly scoffed and could not believe she was still dragging this out. This text was also clear to her that Dana was not over with what she had with Harvey. Dana always had to prove Lilly was wrong and that she was wrong for always feeling too deeply. What Dana failed to see was that Lilly set limits and never crossed any lines. Turning off her phone, Lilly placed it back on the table and went back to the kitchen to retrieve her glass of wine.

French music continued to echo through out her penthouse that she didn't realize someone was knocking at her door until a loud third knock was heard during a quiet interlude of the music. Lilly tied her light blue silk robe tighter around her waist as she made her way to the door. 'Who could it be at this late hour?' She asked herself as she unlocked the door and felt those damn butterflies in her stomach again.

Harvey stood before her with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It looked as if he was coming from the office because he was wearing one of his impeccable suits that Lilly secretly adored.

"Still in the process of learning French." Harvey asked as he heard the music.

Lilly shook her head. "No, I actually did manage to learn it." She stepped aside and let him in.

Harvey looked around the place and it had Lilly written all over it. Ever since Harvey had met her, he knew she was a woman that appreciated style and she taught him to appreciate it. Just as he walked past the side wall that held a huge oval shaped crystal mirror, he looked down at the glass table that was beneath the mirror and noticed the vintage vogue issue he had given her was already framed. Harvey smiled and picked it up.

"You really wanted this didn't you?" Harvey turned around to face her and held it up carefully.

She simply nodded and Harvey could see the pink glisten on her cheeks. "It is Twiggy only one of the biggest fashion icons. Just like your collection of records, I have my own collection." Lilly defended as she walked past Harvey to the small sitting area.

"Your collection is a little harder to track down. In fact, I am still considering that you should repay me." Harvey teased as he set his briefcase on the glass coffee table that held a shimmering silver vase that contained white lilies.

"Alright, well while you consider that would you like a drink?" Lilly offered as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Surprise me." Harvey simply replied as he opened up his briefcase. "Emma Celeste is completely clean and they already signed the agreement on not using your formulas without your authorization. All there is left to do is for you to sign."

"You are certainly thorough." Lilly said as she poured whiskey in a glass cup.

"If you stuck with Louis you wouldn't even have had this until two weeks later." Harvey commented as he pulled out his pen from inside his suit jacket.

"Well the man certainly lost me when he insinuated I was weak." Lilly gave Harvey the glass as he handed her his pen. She took a seat next to him and proceeded to sign the papers.

"Forgive him, he tends to do that a lot and has no wife." Harvey took a sip from the glass. Completely content that Lilly knew that he enjoyed a good whiskey. "He also hadn't had a good lay in quite some time."

Lilly stopped mid signature and looked up at Harvey with a disapproving look. "That's mean Harvey."

"Speaking the truth is mean?" Harvey questioned curious to hear her response.

"At times…yes." Lilly resumed signing the contract. "However, I didn't say that I don't believe you." She turned back to him and gave him a wicked smile. She really didn't take a liking to Louis ever since the beginning, which was why she didn't defend him from Harvey. Lilly knew Harvey always enjoyed teasing.

Harvey chuckled as he took another sip and set the glass on the table. Lilly handed him his pen back and took a sip of her wine. "There you are." He commented as he placed his pen back in his inner pocket.

Lilly looked down at the rug and knew where this was going. Harvey didn't just come to have her sign more papers or to tell her that Emma Celeste was clean. No, Lilly knew for a fact Harvey came tonight to finally get her to him why she let their friendship go and why she disappeared on him. She decided to tell him, but it would be a complete lie. Lilly hated the fact that she was about to do this, however she wasn't ready to reveal the truth. She did not want to risk her heart again.

They sat across from each other on the white sofa and Harvey could tell that she was ready to tell him the truth. Of course he didn't just come for that, he had to admit to himself that he wanted to see her. It had been such a long time since they had seen each other last, with the exception of three days ago that was only for two hours, he wanted to go back to the way they were. Just like it was in their Harvard days. If Mike knew all this he would have been teasing Harvey endlessly about it. Emotions didn't come too easily for him because he learned to shut them down a long time ago. The great Harvey Specter- better yet known as the Goliath of the law world- didn't have emotions. However, when it came to Lilly they would seem to burst out of nowhere and that was the one thing he didn't know how to control. Which is why Harvey came tonight in search of answers.

"I guess I owe you an explanation and that is why I suspect that is what you came for." Lilly narrowed her eyes to physically show she was reading him.

"For once you are absolutely right." He teased trying to keep the mood as light as possible so that she would open up without difficulty. Lilly had brought her legs up off the floor and onto the couch that she nudges Harvey's left with her foot.

Lilly laughed a little as Harvey made a face. She wanted to push away the fact that she was about to lie to him.

"The truth is, my father didn't want me to speak or see you anymore. Now, its not that he didn't like you because believe me he was your biggest fan. It was because he was afraid that my feelings would get in the way of me being able to run the company. It was the only thing he had left of my mother that he just wanted to protect it." Lilly saw that Harvey was listening to her completely. For the first time in years she had his full attention on her. There was no Dana to take that away from her. She took a small breath and continued, "I guess for some odd reason he thought there was something going on between you and me. Many times I tried reassuring him that what you and I had was pure friendship but he swore that he saw otherwise." Lilly felt as if she was plunging a dagger into her own heart at the moment. "I don't know why he saw this, but he was just stubborn and thought that I would do something completely insane. I guess in one of his delusions of grandeur he thought you and I would marry and that by your charming persuasion I would hand the company to you and well," Lilly paused to see if he was buying her lie, but he had a mask of indifference as if he was in court right now. Shaking off her fear she decided to continue. "that you would get carried away and the company would go to ruin. Before you judge him, please consider the fact that he was still heavily grieving for my mother and at that time our family was falling apart. He deemed me too naïve and thought I was one of those women who threw everything away for a man. Which is ridiculous to even think about because you and I were nowhere near that." Oh how Lilly wanted to scream! This was immensely stupid, but she gave herself no other choice.

"My father wasn't aware of you and Dana, otherwise this never would have happened. And I have to say he wasn't completely to blame, it was also me because there was just so much going on that I felt I was losing control of my life and I just…" Lilly stopped for a second as the tears began to blind her. Harvey placed his hand on her knee to reassure her that it was alright to cry. "Oh god Harvey, I am truly sorry for the way I handled things, I just didn't want to disappoint my father nor my mother and grandmother. I did it so that I wouldn't feel like a failure on that part of my life." Tears cascaded down her cheeks for the huge fat lie she just told him. But Harvey didn't know that. Seeing that she was completely distraught, Harvey reached over to her and pulled her into his arms. Lilly froze for a minute to realize what he was doing, this was the only time she would get to feel so close to him that she relaxed and let herself be comforted by him. After all, Harvey was the reason for her lie and her tears.

He continued to hold her as she silently sobbed. At first, Harvey didn't believe Lilly. He thought her explanation was complete bull shit, that is until she broke down in front of him. He realized it had to be true, especially because during that time period she and her family went through a lot. What mattered at the moment was that Lilly finally told him and he wasn't planning on questioning her any further. After five whole minutes, Lilly gently broke free of his embrace and tried to wipe the wetness from his suit jacket.

"Sorry, I will buy you a new one." Lilly apologized as she looked up at him, praying that he wouldn't call her out. "Any further questions counselor?"

"No, you answered all of them." Harvey half smiled.

Lilly leaned back on the sofa feeling slightly relieved. Not entirely, but somewhat. "Can you believe I was actually considering becoming a lawyer? I mean, look at me I am an emotional wreck."

"Yeah, you suck at not being able to hold back your tears." He attempted to lighten up the mood once again and his efforts earned him a pout from Lilly's lush pink lips. "You weren't like this before, you changed when you're grandmother and mother passed away and that is understandable. It was a huge blow not just to your family, but mainly to you." It was true, she was never this bad and she always was able to keep herself in check. Even in law school she had the capability of being ruthless in mock trials and debates. But when tragedy struck, it just threw her completely off balance. "Imagine, you would break down if a judge would over-rule a statement from you."

Lilly rolled her eyes and laughed a little. In the back of her already nagging mind, she could not deny the fact that she was being ruthless now by lying to him.

At this point, she would have been the greatest lawyer.

* * *

><p>Mike was running really late once again and he was undeniably terrified at what Harvey was going to do to him once he got to the office. But it really did not matter because Mike had actually found something in Lilly's cosmetic company that if Emma Celeste would investigate, the shit would hit the fan for Lilly. This was not good and this was going to add more to Harvey's irritation with him.<p>

Donna couldn't help but smirk knowingly as she recognized Mike's pounding footsteps coming down the hall. The kid was so hysterical at times that she loved having him around solely for that reason. If he only knew that Harvey hasn't even showed up to work yet and here was running for his life because he thought he was late.

"Where is he? Oh man…" Mike stopped at her desk and leaned against the counter to catch his breath.

"Not here yet." She continued typing away and not even turning to look at Mike, who was already sweating buckets and completely flustered. "I have to say that you are charmed with dumb luck."

Mike was incredibly relieved that Harvey had not arrived at the office yet. He felt as if he cheated death. Donna snatched a couple of Kleenex tissues and threw them at Mike. "How come Harvey is not here yet?"

Donna stopped typing and glanced at sweaty Mike. "He is at Crimson Beauty cosmetics with Miss Barrett and the designers of Emma Celeste signing merger contracts. These contracts are also licensing deals for the new combined line of cosmetics."

"I thought he was going to take those to Lilly yesterday." Mike commented as he thought it was odd that he didn't even call Mike to go with him.

"Those were just authorization contracts to use her formulas." Donna flipped her hair back as she started to make a note of things that had to get done today.

"Can I ask you a question, a cosmetic question?" Mike took off his messenger bag and placed it on top of the counter.

Donna held up a finger as she finished writing on her post-it note. Once Donna finished, she gave her full attention to the puppy. " I will have you know that make-up simply enhances my beauty, because all you see right here before you is natural."

Mike nodded and chuckled. "Alright, I never questioned it but now I know for sure." He proceeded to take out some files that contained what he had found last night. "Last night I was researching Lilly's company and found out someone had filed a lawsuit against Crimson Cosmetics for an extreme allergic reaction. It was really bad and they even testified that they had brought this personally to Crimson Beauty and that they denied them."

Donna shook her head. "What product was it?"

"It was skin defining foundation." Mike replied.

"For just foundation?" Donna arched an elegant brow.

"Apparently it was really bad that this person's skin started to peel off. I have a picture if you want to see." Mike was about to pull out the picture when Donna furiously shook her head.

"Don't you ever dare show me disgusting pictures. Ever." Donna warned him.

Mike pulled his hands out of his messenger bag. "Do you think Lilly would have said something?"

"I don't know, but you really should tell Harvey." Donna advised. Mike nodded obediently and grabbed his bag to go into his office and wait for him in there. "Where do you think you are going?" Donna stood up this time placing a hand on her hip.

"To wait for Harvey." Mike pointed toward the empty stylish office.

Donna shook her head and pointed toward the direction that led away from Harvey's office. "No, there is no way you are getting a pat on the back this morning before me."

Mike groaned and pivoted around to head toward his cubicle. "Donna, goddess Donna, did they ever tell you that black makes your eyes sparkle even more in this beautiful morning light."

Donna smiled sweetly that it made her eyes glimmer with flattery as she stepped closer to Mike. He thought he won, but he was very wrong. As instantly as she flashed him a smile, it dropped and her beautiful face went from flattered to serious. "Countless times, now please march your butt back to your desk."

'_It was worth a try.'_ Mike thought to himself as he slowly walked away before Donna would have a chance of throwing something at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Okay since I didn't update yesterday I went and attained more pennies. So now three pennies for your thoughts?


	6. Hurricane Drunk

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and review. Also to those who add this story to favorite and alerts. Feedback is incredibly important for any writer and I cannot stress enough how great it is to receive it. Sorry for the lack of updates but school and work started this week and it has left me completely exhausted by the end of the day. Anyway here is chapter six! Enjoy and please don't forget to review. I really like hearing from you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you see me,Cause I'm staring at you,But when you look over,You look right through,Then you lean and kiss her on the head,And I never felt so alive, and so.. dead. <em>

_-Hurricane Drunk by: Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we going?" Lilly asked curiously as she tried to catch up with Harvey's quick strides. He side-glanced at her and gave her a quick charming smirk. Lilly was ultimately convinced by Harvey to go out with him. <em>

"_You'll see." Harvey stopped abruptly and grabbed Lilly's hand. "Don't you trust me?"_

_Lilly gave him an unsure look and simply nodded. "I was once told that I couldn't trust just anybody."_

"_Well, I am not just anybody." Harvey continued to lead her through the downtown streets. To Lilly it seemed as if they were going around in circles, but Harvey's handsome face showed that he knew exactly where he was going. "And didn't I just prove how trust worthy I could be." It was not a question and he meant it to be that way. _

"_That was one thing. Trust takes time and is rationally thought out." Lilly replied as she held onto Harvey's hand as they crossed the crowded downtown street. The air was chilly and wispy as it kissed her cheeks because of how fast they were walking. She mentally patted herself on the back for adding black stockings to go with her light pink pencil dress. It was clear that she had made the right outfit choice as Harvey had showed up on her dorm room doorstep in black slacks and a grey button up shirt. He was the epitome of what every man should strive for. Harvey was incredibly confident that at times could be confused as arrogance. However, Lilly really liked that about him and also the fact that he was undeniably charming. The icing on the cake was how handsome he is. _

"_You sure about that?" Harvey asked. Lilly only answered with a half smile and did not want to fully argue with him until they were sitting down. As if he read her mind, Harvey finally stopped in front of a small building in the middle of an Art gallery and a coffee shop that was already closed for the night. The only thing erupting to life was this small club in between those two buildings. As patrons opened the door to step out for some fresh air, Lilly distinctively heard the sound of live blues music coming from the small intimate club. "And by the end of the night you can add this to the list of fully trusting me." Harvey pulled her inside with complete confidence in his words. _

_She looked around the classy, yet very cultured blues club. As they walked through the club, she noticed portraits of Ray Charles, BB King, Willie Dixon, Etta James, and Billie Holiday. Lilly didn't question whether she was going to have a good time with him because she already was. _

_However, she wasn't going to give in so easily. "Oh yeah, well we will see about that." Lilly spotted a table slightly away from the crowd and nicely secluded so they would be able to hear each other talk. Harvey followed her with no complaints and just wanted to make sure she was comfortable. _

"_Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Harvey teased as they sat down. _

"_I do take notes for you. People are going to think you are just wining and dining me for that." Lilly said as she grabbed the small drink menu and scanned over it. _

"_I had no idea people thought so little of me." Harvey replied as he signaled a waiter from across the room. The playful grin never left his face. _

"_Since when does Harvey Specter care what others think?" Lilly set the menu aside and leaned in closer as her eyes averted toward the crowd who were either Harvard students or regular patrons of the small club. _

_Harvey stopped smiling and looked at her dead in the eyes. He never gave a shit about what others thought about him. Harvey wanted to build himself a reputation. A well earned respected reputation. He only cared about leaving impressions, because to him first impressions always last. "Do you?" He reversed the question because he could easily tell she did._

_It was not surprising that he was correct. Lilly leaned away and placed her hands on her lap. "Unfortunately I do. Its something I am ashamed of." She would have never had admitted something like to anyone, but he had a knack of making her spill a few confessions. "I guess its because my family expects so much of me that I just get paranoid about what other people think. I don't want to disappoint." _

"_Just remember that no matter what you do people will always have an opinion about you. Which is why it is better to beat them to the punch and give them a hell of good first impression." Harvey advised. _

_Lilly nodded in agreement. "True and I know that is something you definitely do." The moment she met him he had definitely left a first impression on her. It was only in his nature and she liked that about him. It was also the fact that she felt that being friends with Harvey would be good for her. He was completely different from what she was accustomed to mingling around with. _

"_Exactly, which is why you are here with me tonight. Am I right?" Harvey already knew her answer. _

"_I can guarantee you already know the answer to that." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _

_Before they both could say anything else, the musician on the stage started to play a tune on the blues guitar._

* * *

><p><em>Lilly already knew she was going to have a good time, but she didn't let her mind wander to think she was going to have an incredible time. She certainly was having an incredible time. They listened to great music and Lilly really did start to appreciate his love for blues music. During one of the breaks, he would teach her about his favorite musicians and Lilly happily listened. It was nice to talk to someone about something other than Callahan's notes and what would lecture be about next class. It was an enormous relief for both actually, Harvey was actually glad to talk to a girl about music and she asked very intelligent questions. She kept the conversation flowing just as much as he did and that was what he enjoyed about Lilly. She had briefly asked him about his personal life, his family life to be more exact, but he did not give her too much information. Lilly figured he either wasn't ready or he just didn't want to talk about it. She understood and shifted the conversation to something else. <em>

"_Do you come here a lot? The bartender seems to know you very well." Lilly looked at the blonde girl serving drinks at the bar, occasionally shooting flirty glances at Harvey. Of course Lilly didn't blame her, however she didn't like that it was every five minutes. _

_Harvey winked at the pretty blonde bartender. The girl blushed and winked back at him. "Only a couple times a week, since I have someone who kindly helps me with my notes." _

_Lilly quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Oh, well I am glad you keep yourself busy while waiting for me to give you the notes." _

"_Are you jealous?" Harvey looked at Lilly closely, who froze for a couple seconds._

_She laughed and took a sip of her vodka tonic. "Why would you think that?" He gave her a knowing look. Lilly shrugged, "And for the record I'm not because we both know I am much more valuable to you than that bimbo."_

_Harvey chuckled. "I can't argue with that. You win that one." _

_Lilly almost choked on her drink. "You are admitting defeat?" Lilly snagged away his drink from him and looked at it. "What the hell did she put in this?" _

_Harvey rolled his eyes and took his drink back. "Alright you don't need to rub it my face."_

"_I'm not! I am just surprised that's all." Lilly continued laughing. Harvey couldn't help but laugh with her. It was contagious and he could tell at this moment she was stress free and not worried about anything. He seemed to bring her out of her comfort zone and she definitely needed that. _

"_Lilly?" Both Harvey and Lilly stopped laughing and looked to see who had called her name. _

"_Dana!" Lilly immediately stood up and embraced Dana. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I needed a drink and I also needed to get a way from the asshole at the bar." Dana nodded toward the blonde guy drinking at the bar who was already obviously wasted. "A complete tool and a complete waste of my time." _

_Lilly shook her head. Dana always had to go out with the tools. Granted they had the money but no where near the intellect to be a man's man. How they were going to make good lawyers, Lilly nor Dana had any idea. _

_Harvey stood up not liking the fact that he was suddenly forgotten. Lilly turned around and mentally kicked herself for ignoring Harvey. She offered him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Dana this is Harvey Specter. Harvey this is Dana Scott." She introduced them. _

_Dana looked taken aback by Lilly's friend. He was nothing like the other guys at Harvard nor the ones that she and Lilly frequented at the country club or the dinner parties Lilly's family would host. Oh no, this Harvey Specter was no where near that. He was incredibly a million times better than those tools they often encountered. _

"_Pleasure to meet you." Harvey offered his hand to Dana. _

_Dana shook his hand. "Same here, I finally get to meet the guy who is always showing off in Professor Marlowe's class."_

"_Well, when you have the skills I have you can't just hide them. Greatness always needs to be witnessed." Harvey charmingly replied as he offered Dana his handsome smirk. _

"_I didn't say it was greatness. I said showing off." Dana clarified. _

"_Is that a challenge?" Harvey asked defiantly. _

"_If your skill is as sharp as you claim it to be then you should know that it is." Dana smirked playfully. _

_Lilly awkwardly stood between them. "I think I am going to get another drink. Do you guys want anything?"_

"_Yes please, I will just get whatever you are having." Dana quickly responded. _

"_You two stay here, I will get them." Harvey started to make his way toward the bar. _

_Lilly stopped him and gently placed her hand on his arm."No, stay with her just in case that jerk comes to bother her." Before he could say anything, Lilly pivoted around and made her way through the crowd toward the bar. Music was playing softly in the background as the next musician prepared himself to take the stage. _

_Once Lilly reached the bar, she ordered three drinks. Thankfully, it was a guy this time at the bar and not the girl that was flirting with Harvey from a distance. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Dana and Harvey were talking as if they had known each other for years. They had sat down and Dana took Lilly's seat as if she was the one who had been sitting there the entire night._

* * *

><p>Lilly often and recently started to think long and hard on what she had done wrong. The fact was that she had done it since the very beginning. As she sat in the car next to Harvey on their way to Pearson Hardman, she realized that. Fortunately she had on her huge black Balenciaga sunglasses that he wouldn't be able to tell her eyes were a little watery. He was occupied looking over some briefs as she looked out the window of the traveling Mercedes. It was just cruelly ironic how she had this sudden epiphany and thought about the first time they had gone out together. Back then, she chose to ignore the signs and now they were popping out of nowhere telling her how naïve she was.<p> 


	7. Don't Blame Love

**A/N: Thank you so much to "RainbowShelby, Miakeks, weezerz2409" for your awesome reviews! It is really nice to hear you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Here is another update before the busy week begins again! Please don't hesitate to review! It means a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits.**

* * *

><p>Pacing around Harvey's office, Mike thought long and hard about what he was going to tell Harvey. It would have been ideal if they were informed of this lawsuit from the beginning to avoid any surprises. What Mike was confused about was how could Lilly keep something like this from them? It just did not make any sense and Mike needed to figure this out for the sake of the firm and for the sake of Lilly's company. He finally fully understood why getting information from clients even from a few years back mattered.<p>

"I have to hand it to you Harvey, you really know how to charm people. This was definitely the correct profession for you." Lilly complimented as she waved at Donna and walked into Harvey's office.

Harvey stopped by Donna's desk to hand her something. "I know and I am very proud of me too." He said as he watched Lilly from Donna's desk. Lilly glanced over her shoulder and simply shook her head with a smile gracing her lips.

Mike stood from the black leather couch and cleared his throat. Lilly turned the other way and was slightly surprised to see Mike. "Oh, Mike I am sorry I didn't see you there! How are you?"

No matter if she had kept this lawsuit from him and Harvey, Mike couldn't help but smile at seeing Lilly. She looked impeccable as always in a J-Crew beige jumpsuit and black suede Jimmy Choo stilettos, her long brown hair was loose but tamed as a simple black headband adorned her hair. Her red lipstick gave the outfit a small burst of color and she was able to pull off the color flawlessly. Mike wondered if Lilly was always this stylish even back in her and Harvey's Harvard days.

If he had to bet, She probably was and Lilly was probably the woman who influenced Harvey in impeccable style.

"Hey Lilly, I'm great. You know just working for the master." Mike remarked as Harvey came into the office directly going to his desk.

"In that case the master wants to know why the Sterling briefs are not on my desk." Harvey set his brief case down and opened it up. Lilly watched amusingly as poor Mike seemed to have no real plausible excuse as to why those briefs were not on Harvey's desk.

"Harvey, knowing that Mike is your associate, I am pretty sure he has them done." Lilly stepped in. She glanced between the two men as they looked at her curiously. Harvey knew she was right and Mike now had to prove her theory correct. He grabbed the briefs from the glass table before him and placed them on Harvey's desk. "See, never doubt him." Lilly set her vintage Chanel bag down on one of the chairs and proceeded to browse through Harvey's immense shelf of records.

Mike's smile was smug. "Lilly would you say I am just like Harvey?"

Harvey looked at Mike with a 'are you kidding me' expression on his handsome face. "Didn't we go over this before?"

Lilly continued to look through the records. "No one will ever be another Harvey." She placed the record back and turned to face them. Harvey smiled at the fact that she agreed with him. He knew she would always take his side. "However, that doesn't mean you can't come close to be like him." Mike let out a laugh that she had somewhat agreed with him. Harvey's smile fell and he rolled his eyes at Mike.

"Please don't encourage him." Harvey said as he looked back at his laptop screen.

Lilly moved away from the shelf and strutted over to Harvey's desk. "Jealous?"

"Really? We are talking about Mike here." Harvey stopped typing and looked directly into her eyes.

Mike felt awkward as they began to slightly argue about him. "Guys, I am completely flattered that you are talking about me, but I am right here."

Both Lilly and Harvey turned to face Mike. Clearly, Mike had interrupted them and they were not too happy about that. However, before Mike could utter another word, they both started to laugh. Mike was completely confused and had no idea why these two were laughing. He found no amusement in it.

Lilly placed a hand over her chest and tried to clam her small fit of laughter. "I'm sorry Mike, I am quite sure you get teased enough. Sorry."

Mike only nodded and plopped down on one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk. "Its okay and thanks because you are the only one who apologizes for it."

"Alright, Mike stop whining and remind me to put you two in a separate room next time." Harvey said as he glanced between Lilly and Mike. "And I know you are not here just to hand me briefs." Harvey leaned back on his chair and nodded toward them.

Mike shook his head." No, I need to talk to you both actually." Lilly noticed Mike's serious tone and sat down on the chair next to him. "I was going through some things about Crimson and I found an old lawsuit that was filed against you for the skin defining foundation you brought out two years ago." Mike handed Harvey the file of the research he had complied.

Lilly remained quiet in her chair as she watched Harvey go through the file. Mike felt a little bad for dragging this out, but it had to be done in case Emma Celeste backed out of their deal and would bring this out and use it against Lilly. Harvey closed the file and tossed it onto his desk. "Lilly and I discussed this last night and it is an issue that has been resolved."

Lilly stared at Harvey, who nodded in her direction so she could explain the issue to his associate. Lilly sighed and positioned herself to face Mike. "I know this must have seemed shady of me not to tell you guys sooner because well, yes it looks terrible. However, the woman who filed the lawsuit was hired by a rival company of mine named Sapphire Cosmetics. They had wanted to do a merger with me but I refused because my accountants discovered they had done shady deals in the past and my cosmetic development team found out they secretly tested on animals in a facility somewhere in Germany." Lilly carefully explained this to Mike like she had done so to Harvey. Mike listened intently as did Harvey, even though he had already heard about this. He just wanted make sure his associate understood what was going on and that the issue was already resolved. Harvey would never explicitly show it but he was very appreciative of the fact that Mike had found this and looked into it thoroughly. "They didn't like that one bit because they had even tried doing a merger back when my grandmother was alive but she also refused. Needless to say they tried to extort me and I figured it out. I made a deal that I wouldn't drag this to court and they had to accept my generous offer because they simply had no other choice."

Mike slowly nodded. Well that explained why it had taken him a while to find a sufficient amount of evidence to present to Harvey. "Oh, now that makes sense. It took me while to gather information about this."

"I am sure it did and anyway it doesn't matter because that company is no more." Harvey chimed in as he closed his laptop.

"Right and we have nothing to worry about?" Mike looked at Lilly.

"No." She shook her head.

Mike sighed in relief and realized he had stayed up all night trying to figure out this issue that had crept up. "How come this is still out there?" He pointed to the file that held the lawsuit.

"Because it was an unresolved issue and it was just tossed aside. No one was going to look into it unless they wanted to Mike." Harvey replied.

"Exactly and this didn't happen here. This happened in London and no company here would care for a frivolous fake lawsuit brought by a company that had a bad reputation and wanted to bring down one with a flawless one. It just did not make any sense." Lilly added trying to reassure Mike that it was all okay and there was nothing to worry about.

"What happened to the product?" Mike just had a couple more questions to make sure nothing would come back and attack them.

"There was nothing wrong with the product, but we decided to pull it because we thought that it would be better to develop a product that would actually help and improve the skin instead of just hiding it with plain old foundation." Lilly spoke with confidence about her company's product and Mike was happy that she was answering his questions honestly.

Before Mike had chance to ask another question, a loud ring came from Lilly's purse. "Excuse me." She stood up and went to retrieve her purse and phone. Both men watched as she looked at the screen on her phone. Sighing, Lilly realized she needed to take this call. "Sorry, I will be right back." They both nodded in understanding and watched as she left the office to take her phone call.

Mike looked out the glass windows to make sure she was completely out of sight. "You discussed this _last night _with her?"

Harvey looked up from the briefs. "Okay first of all, she is my client and I needed to take some contracts for her to sign. Second, she is an old friend of mine and that is it. And, third it is none of your concern."

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright, whatever you say. Just remember that being involved with a client is a violation of ethics."

Harvey was slowly growing annoyed. "Don't you think I know that?"

Mike stood up from his chair. "Yeah, but the way you look at her begs to differ."

"What? Is it just the way you look at Rachel Zane?" Harvey turned it on Mike.

"Actually, yeah and if not even more." Mike scurried out of Harvey's office before he would get something thrown at him.

Harvey sat back and ran his hand across his face. Through the cracks of his fingers he saw Donna looking at him slowly nodding. He knew they were right and it was only a matter of time when others would see it too.

* * *

><p>Yoga class was something that Lilly looked forward to every Thursday night. It was an incredible stress reliever and for a moment she had a couple of minutes to actually sit down and think, even if her body was contorted in a weird position on a yoga mat. The day had moved too slow for her taste after she had left Pearson Hardman that mid-afternoon. She had another meeting across town and that was why she had to leave early and not meet with Jessica. Lilly made a mental note to send her an apology bouquet tomorrow morning.<p>

Her biggest stress was not the company or the endless meetings. It was the fact that she was putting on a small façade with Harvey. That morning while they rode together in the car to Pearson Hardman, he had no idea she was silently crying. She could not take that memory of the first time they had gone out of her head. If she only had seen everything early on. Another thing she had realized was that losing him wasn't entirely her fault, he also had some faults much like herself. However, she was just too scared to ask him or even mention something like this to him. Lilly still had this nagging inkling that it was entirely her fault. Like her grandmother always said to her, "_Don't blame love. Love is just an emotion to guide you to what you want. It cannot help itself_."

"Okay, great job tonight ladies. See you next Thursday!" The yoga instructor bid them goodnight and everyone proceeded to roll up their mats and collect their belongings. "And remember class, the body is your temple. Keep it pure and clean for the soul to reside in."

Lilly gathered her things as she waited for people to leave. It was always hectic when getting out of the class and in order to avoid clumsy accidents she decided to take her time.

"Shit." Lilly turned around to see the woman that was behind her during class was furiously rummaging through her purse. The woman was very pretty and she looked incredibly familiar to Lilly.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked curiously as she rolled up her own mat.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just can't find my keys." The woman replied not looking up at Lilly as she continued her search for her keys.

Just as Lilly had removed her mat from the floor she discovered a set of keys. "Are these it?" Lilly held them up to her.

The woman was completely relieved. "Yes thank you!" Lilly gave them to her and she took them gratefully.

Lilly continued to stare at her. "You look familiar and I feel like I just saw you recently. Do you work at Pearson Hardman?"

The woman nodded with a small smile on her lips. "Yes, I am Rachel Zane one of the paralegals."

"Oh, that is right, I think I saw you with Mike, Harvey's associate." Lilly offered her hand to Rachel. "I am-"

"Lilly Barrett owner of Crimson Beauty Cosmetics." Rachel shook her hand and leaned in closer. "I use your products."

Lilly smirked. "I could tell you have a really nice complexion." She was only teasing, Lilly was never one for being the cocky type business woman but she had a feeling Rachel would understand her jest.

"Really, I use the skin defining lotion." Rachel replied truthfully. "Actually, Mike had asked me about your products because I had mentioned I used them."

"Well, I am flattered and glad that it is working out for you." Lilly and Rachel began to walk out of the class together. "You have no idea how much it means to me. My grandmother actually developed the formula for it and I finally decided to give it a try. It was one of her hidden formulas that she hadn't used."

Rachel smiled. "Your grandmother was clearly an expert on women's skin."

"She was and simple reminders of her like this let me know that I did the right thing of taking up the company, even though I was ready to start my career as a lawyer." Lilly by no means had any regrets and she was content with her career choice right now, even though she still wondered what would have happened if she did become a lawyer like she had planned.

"Wow, that certainly must have been a hard decision for you to make. I don't know what I would have done, which why I am still a paralegal." Rachel still felt resentment and not being able to have the courage of taking the bar when Mike had suggested her to. But after she found out about him, she just felt so upset that she knew it would affect her when she was going to take the test.

"I can guarantee you are incredibly good at your job. Soon enough you will be able to fulfill what you want." Lilly reassured her. It felt really strange, but she felt like she hadn't had any woman around her to talk to. She was always so busy with everything and had hardly anytime for friends. Also it did not help that most of them were in London.

"Thanks. Not even my parents have reassured me like you have and I just met you." Rachel admitted. It felt really nice talking to Lilly, especially because she was a woman who understood. For once it wasn't Mike. Not that Mike bothered her too much, but a woman always had to have another woman to talk to.

"Your welcome." Lilly wrapped her black sweater tighter around herself as she hailed a cab.

Rachel was able to manage to hail cab first. "You want to share a ride and maybe grab some coffee?"

Lilly blushed embarrassed that she was still not able to get the hang of hailing a cab. "That would be nice." Lilly gave up and followed Rachel into the cab. "I could never for the life of me learn how to hail a cab properly here."

Rachel laughed. "Its okay in time you will."

* * *

><p>The soulful sounds of Charles Bradley's voice emitted from Harvey's record player as he continued to work into the late evening. The entire day he kept thinking about what Mike had said to him when he left his office that morning. It couldn't be true. Harvey wasn't one for emotion and the fact that Mike had bluntly stated that the way Harvey looked at Lilly was just like the way Mike looked at Rachel kind of irritated him. Mike looked at Rachel like a love sick puppy looking to get her attention. There was no way in hell Harvey believed it was similar to that.<p>

However, he secretly admitted that seeing her again had done something to him. Any man in their right mind would be attracted to Lilly and that was one of the few times he put himself in a category along with any other man. Sadly, that was his only defense at the moment.

"How is it going with Lilly?" Jessica stepped into his office with her purse in hand ready to go home. She just wanted to do one more check in on Harvey and see how he was doing with one of the firm's biggest clients.

"Great, we got her the deal she wanted." Harvey closed the brief he was looking over and tossed it on the table.

"That's what I like to hear." Jessica walked closer to his desk and set her bag on the chair. "Is there anything I should know?"

Harvey leaned back and gave her a bewildered look. "No, I don't think so."

"I hope you realize that people talk Harvey and when its about you and your client it is not a good thing." Jessica had overheard Mike and Donna earlier in the afternoon talking about Lilly and Harvey.

"Is Louis still bitching about you giving me Lilly?" Harvey had an idea Jessica would come to him about this matter, but he didn't think it would be soon. Honestly, he really didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Jessica gave Harvey a disapproving look. "Louis hasn't said anything, but at the rate people are talking you and I will be hearing from him soon."

"Jessica, I know what I'm doing and you knew clearly well she and I are old friends."

"I did. However, you know that being involved with a client is not very ideal."

Harvey scoffed. Was he wearing a big sign saying that he was sleeping with her or something? Because he certainly wasn't. "For the record I am not nowhere near involved with Lilly and I also recall you taking on your ex-husband as a client." Harvey threw that out there with no regret.

"Quentin was my _ex-husband _and there was no chance of us ever getting back together." Jessica looked directly into Harvey's eyes. "I don't know what happened between you two at Harvard, but I could tell that she never got over you. And from what I see in you, you haven't either, even if you don't see it right now or even wish to admit it."

* * *

><p>AN: The quote from the yoga instructor is by B.K.S Lyengar. Don't forget to review! :)


	8. Take it all

**A/N: Here is another update (which I wasn't going to post til the weekend) but since I have gotten great feedback from all of you I figured why not? Thank you so much for it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits.**

* * *

><p>"I have never met anyone who enjoys a hazelnut latte just as much as I do." Lilly commented to Rachel as they both grabbed their cups from the barista.<p>

Rachel smiled as she led the way to one of the vacant tables by the large window. "Actually I prefer it a million times over regular coffee. I drink regular strong coffee when I have no other choice."

"Oh no, I detest regular coffee." Lilly made a disgusted face that made Rachel laugh. They had met only two hours ago and they instantly clicked. To Lilly it felt as if they had been friends for the longest time. Sure it was not realistic, but Lilly thought that she felt this way because Rachel worked at Pearson Hardman and she radiated this sense of trust.

Rachel as well felt comfortable with Lilly. She did not seem like the snob upper east side princess that would normally come into Pearson Hardman demanding the best lawyer for their family's company. No, Lilly was from that and all she cared about was her grandmother's legacy. "Why? You won't even have some if you have to?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, absolutely not. I'd rather have warm water" She took a sip from her cup and relished in the taste of the latte. This was definitely better than regular coffee. "I never liked it because when I was about four years old, I kept nagging my grandmother if I could try some. One day she finally gave in and said I could try it. So instead of giving me hot chocolate like she always did, she poured in the coffee and gave it to me. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever had that I spat it back out ruining her Parisian carpet she had in the sitting room." Rachel's face became surprised in pure amusement. She had a feeling that Lilly was always poised and graceful since she was a child. Well, that was how Rachel imagined Lilly to be as a child. "It was her way of teaching me a lesson that nagging was not a good thing and it wasn't becoming of a lady."

Rachel shook her head. "Grandmothers... gotta love them." She recalled the memories of her own grandmother and smiled inwardly at the thought of them. Rachel's parents were not as loving as her grandmother was to her. Having no desire to dwell on the past, Rachel pushed those thoughts away and proceeded to take a sip from her own cup.

"Yes, mine always wanted the best for me, my sister, my mother, and even my father. We were her everything and now all she left us was this cosmetic empire." Lilly spoke in such an admirable tone about her grandmother that it made Rachel miss her own grandmother.

"I am sure she knew what she was doing when she left it to you." Rachel assured with another kind smile.

Lilly nodded as she took another sip and looked out the window. Despite how chilly it was, there was people walking about enjoying the evening. "Let me tell you it was a huge gamble, but thankfully everything is going well."

"You see! That should tell you something right there." Rachel reassured with complete faith that everything would remain the same. "So, how do you know Harvey?" Rachel shifted the conversation to something she was extremely curious about even though she knew because of Mike. However, she wanted to hear it straight from Lilly's mouth.

Lilly bit her lip and kind of had a feeling this was going to come up. She let out a small breath and pushed her cup aside. "We went to Harvard together and we became good friends."

"Good friends meaning _really _good friends?" Rachel set her cup back down. Lilly was taken aback by Rachel's bold question. "Wait, I am sorry that was a really bad question. Its just that I work in an office full of bold people and it rubs off."

"No, its okay. I mean I bet that is everyone's question at that office right?" Lilly was slightly relieved that Rachel apologized quickly. She also understood because when you know Harvey Specter, you know that being a good friend-especially a woman friend-meant something completely different. "To answer your question, believe it or not we were just friends. No benefits."

"Okay and again I am sorry." Rachel's cheeks flushed in extreme embarrassment. It just came out and she could not take it back.

Lilly laughed it off. "It's fine. I mean I would have asked the same thing. After all, Harvey is not your average man."

"I don't have much interaction with him, but from the few times that I do you are most certainly right." Rachel agreed with no ounce of doubt in her.

"You and Mike seem to be close." Lilly pointed out. After all, she did see them in deep discussion as she was leaving Harvey's office earlier.

"I help him with his research or whatever he might need. He is a first year associate still learning the ropes." Rachel replied humbly as her thoughts began to linger toward Mike, who was still working when she had left.

Lilly could instantly see that Rachel was attracted to Mike. Who wouldn't? Mike seemed to be like a really nice guy and he was cute. "He works so diligently that one would think he has worked there for ages."

Rachel shook his head. "He just got hired a couple months ago."

"Well, he seems really great." Lilly continued to praise him because it was true from what she saw from him.

"Yeah, he is." Rachel said as she took another sip from her own latte and glanced about the coffee shop, trying to avoid Lilly's stare.

"Well, enough talking about men." Lilly waved that topic off and decided to shift gears to girl talk. Something she really hadn't done in a while. "Next weekend, is Fashion's Night Out all over the city and we plan on launching our new make-up line that night and we are having a party for it." Lilly pulled her yoga bag to her lap and rummaged through it for an invitation she had created herself. She was going to have her assistant send them to the printers but she had forgotten. "Would you like to come? Feel special because I haven't had more invites printed yet. You are my first guest to receive one of the most coveted invitations."

Rachel took it excitedly. "Thank you. I would love to and I will cherish this and brag to everybody in the office."

"Don't brag to Donna yet. She probably wouldn't be too happy with me about it. I plan on sending her one as well. But, I saw you first." Lilly was incredibly terrified that Donna would get mad that Rachel got an invite first.

"I promise I won't until she gets her invite." Rachel laughed once again. She understood Lilly's fear over Donna.

"I actually plan on inviting my lawyers. I mean it was thanks to them that Emma Celeste and Crimson Beauty were able to make a deal and produce a line successfully." Lilly said confidently. Her plan all along was to have Jessica, Harvey, and Mike present at the launch party. As a client, she felt she owed it to them for such amazing work on the deal. Even the people of Emma Celeste were happy with them and what they had to offer when they presented the deals.

"Hey, that sounds reasonable." Rachel agreed completely with Lilly and was just excited she got an invite herself. "To your new line with Emma Celeste, may every woman feel even more confident and radiant with it."

Lilly raised her cup along with Rachel. "May the beauty goddesses hear you." Both women laughed as the clinked their latte cups together in good jest.

* * *

><p>Mike gladly made his way into the Crimson Beauty headquarters to visit Lilly. Actually, Harvey had sent him to look into how the new line was coming along and to see if Lilly had any concerns. Naturally Mike questioned why Harvey didn't come along himself, which earned him a glare and a passive explanation that he needed to meet with another client. Mike was not dumb and he could tell that what he told Harvey the other day got to him.<p>

However, it was not his concern and he didn't need to get involved in any other romantic entanglements. Mike already had enough of his own to deal with. Brushing aside those thoughts, Mike walked into the stylish offices that probably looked even better than Vogue's headquarters. The offices were meant to be modernized but had touches of vintage style to add a more classier side to it. Mike was amazed that it was mostly woman dressed to the nines in couture and he could distinguish the red soles from every woman's stilettos; this certainly was no law firm.

"Excuse me, I am here to see Lilly Barrett." Mike strutted up to the pretty receptionist's desk and offered his most dashing smile.

The petite blonde smiled back. "Do you have an appointment?"

Mike leaned in closer and whispered, "No, but I am pretty sure you can make it happen that I have one now."

"You lawyers and your charm." The young woman shook her head as she typed up something on her computer.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "How did you know I am a lawyer?"

She looked at him skeptically. "The fact that you are wearing a suit, a well-fitted one to be more specific. That means that you take presenting yourself seriously. All lawyers do, especially young ones like you. Another way I could tell is because the only men that step into beauty facilities such as this are all lawyers. And I know you are not gay by the way you are glancing at my chest and curves." The blonde receptionist stood then and went around her desk to Mike. "Also sweetheart, you are carrying a file with Pearson Hardman written on it." Before he had a chance to say anything in his defense, the pretty woman winked at him and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Mike stood there completely speechless for a couple seconds. He was amazed by the woman's observation that he even could not form a cohesive thought or response for that matter. Deciding that it was best to just turn off the charm for now, Mike hurried over to catch up with the pretty receptionist.

"Miss Barrett, you have a visitor."

Lilly pivoted around and smiled instantly when she saw Mike by the door. "Thank you Carrie." Carrie nodded and gave Mike one last smirk before she left. Mike felt the blush rush to his cheeks as he timidly stepped into Lilly's office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lilly turned back around to her table that was filled with samples of compacts, lipstick tubes, and brushes.

"Harvey sent me." Mike replied as he stepped closer to where Lilly was. He looked at everything that was sprawled out on the table. "We wanted to check in and see how everything was going."

Lilly nodded not looking at Mike. "Why couldn't he come himself?"

"He had to meet with another client." Mike replied a little fearful as what she would say next. Lilly did not look at all too happy that Mike came alone. Something told Mike that she was hoping Harvey would have come along.

"Of course." Lilly picked up a lipstick tube and opened it to reveal a light shade of pink. "Let him eat cake."

Mike's adorable face contorted into confusion for the second time that day. "What?"

Lilly laughed and sealed the lipstick tube. "It is the name of the shade."

"Ah, I see. You know that actually makes sense." Mike chuckled as he understood the whole concept of the name.

"Thanks. I admire Marie Antoinette too much, it has turned into an obsession of mine." Lilly confessed as she continued to look at the packaging samples her team, along with the Emma Celeste team had created.

"But she never actually said that." Mike remembered reading something about that in his European history textbook.

She glanced at Mike. "Wow, aside from knowing the law, you know your French Revolution history." Mike offered her a small smile and let her be amused by him. He could tell that she needed it and he wanted to help forget just for a couple of minutes. "Sorry, I hadn't left this office all day and I need some distraction."

"It is no problem. I just came to check on you and your new line. But from the look of things you look like you are doing well." Mike pointed to all the pretty cosmetics on the table.

"Everything is great, just stressful with this launch party coming up. Which reminds me," Lilly turned around and walked over to her desk to retrieve the invites for the party. "these are for you, Donna, Jessica, Louis, and Harvey."

Mike took the beautiful purple envelope initiations from her hands. "You are inviting Louis?" He rose his brow skeptically.

"Kill with kindness my grandmother always said." Lilly replied grimly as the thought of Louis at her launch party was not the most bright idea she ever had, but she took into consideration that he was a partner of the firm and it would look extremely bad on her part for not inviting him. She was one of the firm's valuable clients and she did not wish to look bad.

"Knowing Louis you are better off sending him to the guillotine to kill him with kindness." Mike remarked hoping that it would get another laugh out of Lilly. She did, but it was only a half-hearted laugh. She really wasn't herself these past few days and Mike was extremely curious as to why. Maybe it was all the stress of developing the line in time for the launch or maybe it had something to do with Harvey. "Are you alright?" It was too late to take the question back.

Lilly's blue eyes fell to the floor and she nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it. I mean I would think you would be excited about this line. After all you were incredibly enthusiastic about it." Mike set his files and messenger bag on the chair in front of the table.

"I am, don't get me wrong. It is just that I have so much on my mind that I can't even think straight sometimes." Lilly was ready to confess all to Mike. All that has happened in the short span of days that she hasn't seen Harvey or Mike for that matter. Dana had messaged her again earlier in the week telling her that it was ideal that Lilly had stepped aside from Harvey. That it was for her own good because she could tell that Lilly would have spun out of control all because of Harvey. She would not have been able to convince him to commit to anything with her. Dana had also claimed that Lilly should have been grateful to her for stepping in when she did and that in time she would see that it was for the best. Harvey would never be able to commit to anyone, much less be emotionally available to either one of them.

"Its okay, you are probably just stressed out." Mike placed his hand on her shoulder. Lilly really did not look like her impeccable self. Of course, she had on her usual stylish clothes but her eyes did not radiate the confidence they usually did. "Come on, lets go take your mind off things."

Lilly looked at him as if he was completely insane. "What? You are kidding right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"I can say that you needed me for the rest of the day." Mike quickly came up with a solution.

"If you get into trouble over this-" Lilly began to say before she was cut off by Mike.

"I can tell them to go eat cake." Mike smirked and he knew that would convince Lilly instantly.

Naturally, he was absolutely right.

* * *

><p>AN: I know there was no Harvey, but next chapter there will be! I have so much more to come! Trust me! Please don't forget to review!


	9. Love me or Leave me

**_A/N:Hey guys I know I updated this last night, but I changed the ending of the conversation between Donna and Harvey. Thank you _**_"_**_jeffandjimmieschick" for helping me and suggesting that. I had actually read back to it and also thought something wasn't right. So thank you! And thanks to those who reviewed last night, sorry but I had to fix it! Anyway please don't forget to review and suggest things. _**

**_Disclaimer: I love to say that I own Suits, however I don't and that is the sad truth._**

* * *

><p><em>Lilly had never thought that a little cold would ruin her Saturday night plans until she woke up with the flu. She had gotten tickets to this new exclusive Blues club in the upper side of Boston and she was really looking forward to checking it out with Harvey. Lilly had even gone shopping for a new dress earlier in the week to wear tonight. A slight believer in superstitions, she thought she had jinxed her plans by planning so much ahead. But she really did want to thank Harvey for helping her attain a better grade in Dalton's class. It was already close to the end of the semester and she had managed to go from being in the low ranks of the class to the top fifth in the class. She felt that just doing his notes in extreme detail was not a thank you enough. Feeling incredibly grateful, Lilly got those tickets without a second thought and invited him.<em>

_It was until she had started with an annoying little cough that developed into the flu. Her head pounded as she glanced at the clock on her night-stand and figured that Harvey would be arriving in five minutes. Honestly, she had thought she would get over it quickly and still be able to go, but as she was getting dressed when she felt her stomach flip and a wave of nausea that had her run to the bathroom to release. Lilly began to sweat and she knew right then that maybe it was best to stay home. _

_Not even bothering to take off the dress, Lilly left her door unlocked and then made her way to her bed. There was no way she was leaving her room tonight._

_Just as she shut her eyes, there was a knock at the door. "Its open." Lilly said groggily as she fluttered her eyes open to see Harvey step into her room with a concerned expression shadowing his face. _

"_Lills, it's a little cold for you to be showing skin tonight. Not that I don't mind, of course." Harvey pointed to her as he noticed the side zipper of her dress open revealing a small peek of a black lace bra. _

_She lifted her head slightly up to give him a scowl and then she saw that undeniable charming smirk which changed her scowl to an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I feel like shit. Really, I just hurled in the bathroom." Lilly wasn't really in the mood for playful banter. _

_Harvey definitely believed she was sick since she didn't come back at him with a witty remark. He walked over to her bed and placed his palm on her forehead. Lilly was sweating bullets. "Alright, I am still taking you to the hospital. Which means we are still going out."_

"_To a hospital?" Lilly questioned._

"_Yeah, come on." Harvey offered his hand to help her get up and get dressed. _

"_I can barely move." She complained as she felt her body give a painful cold shiver at the thought of getting up and leaving the bed. _

"_Fine, I will carry you to the hospital if I have to." Harvey declared as he bent down and wrapped his hands around her waist to lift her up. Lilly didn't want to be embarrassed by being carried out of her room. She was no damsel and she was more than capable of walking. _

"_No, I can walk. Just help me sit up." Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up. She was confused as to the tingle that went down her spine. Not knowing whether it was another shiver or that tingling sensation a woman gets when a man wraps his hands around her waist. "Just so you know, I am getting annoyed of being the damsel in distress thing." Once she was sitting up, Harvey let her go but he was still close for when she would decide to stand up. _

"_I kind of like it." He remarked again playfully as she looked at him straight in the eyes and shook her head. "What? Think of me as the knight in shinning armor." _

"_You would definitely think that." Lilly managed to stand up slowly. Her body screamed as she did, but she was willing to deal with the pain to get some antibiotics. "Okay, noble steed please go to my drawer and fetch thy a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt."_

"_What's wrong with the dress?" Harvey asked, the smile returning to his lips. "We just changed locations as to where we are going out."_

_Lilly gave him a questioning look. "This is vintage Chanel. There is no way in hell I am going to wear this at a hospital crawling with god knows how many germs." She pointed out to the black beaded dress she was wearing. _

"_What difference does it make? You already infested it with your germs along with me." Harvey said as he got up to comply to her wishes. He was just trying to keep her mind off the pain by messing with her._

"_Exactly, they are my germs. And you will live." Lilly wanted to stick out her tongue at him, but it wouldn't be nice of her since he was going to be the one to take her to the hospital. _

_Harvey rummaged through her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. They were incredibly hard to distinguish since all her clothes were nothing terribly like the average Harvard student wardrobe. All the designers had either several or one item of clothing residing in her closet. She had style and Harvey liked that about her. Over the course of the semester, Harvey had come to know her quite well from what made her smile to what made her tick. He mostly spent his time getting at both sides of her. When she was in a good mood she would happily play along, but when she was stressed out or just plain irritable, she would just not even try. However right now she was trying to block out how horrible she was feeling. _

"_Do you need help or do you want me to wait outside?" Harvey asked as he handed her the clothes. _

_Lilly brushed a hair strand out of her face. "No, thanks. I got it Sir Harvey." She offered him a small appreciative smile, which he returned as he stepped out of the room._

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously? They want to keep me overnight over just the flu!" Lilly was beyond annoyed. This was not what she had in mind when she agreed that Harvey would bring her to the hospital. All she wanted was to get in, get checked out, and go home with some antibiotics that would knock her out until tomorrow morning. "This is ridiculous." <em>

_Harvey watched amusingly as she paced around the room and randomly sneezing a couple times. "You're really asking that? Just look at yourself, you can barely take a step without feeling dizzy or sneezing." _

"_Please don't go all lawyer on me, I am the one in pain after all." Lilly stopped and decided to sit on the bed before she would collapse. "Can you do something for me?"_

"_Anything." Harvey replied immediately. _

"_Go to that club tonight and come back to me with a full report tomorrow." Lilly said as she unfolded the blankets from the end of the bed. There was no way she was going to let Harvey miss out on this Blues club, after all she had gotten the tickets for him. It was a simple thank you gift she didn't want to see go to waste. "You have no idea what it took me to get these tickets. It would also be a waste to just not go, so please go." _

_Harvey shook his head. "I am not going to leave you here by yourself and I can't find another girl that would enjoy going to a Blues club as much as you."_

"_I am pretty sure you can find someone. Trust me, any woman would be dying just to be in your presence as you saw right now the nurse that kept barging in here every five minutes." Lilly pointed to the door rather annoyed. "Go Harvey please." _

"_Are you absolutely sure?" Harvey asked one more time to be sure. He was starting to think of who would go and the only woman that came to mind was Dana. Along with Lilly, Harvey had also gotten to know Dana and she had proven a force to be reckoned with. They were always so competitive against each other and Harvey found it amusing to prove her wrong. She was the complete opposite of Lilly, but that did not mean he liked Dana better. _

"_Very much." Lilly assured him. She kind of figured who he was thinking of asking. _

_Harvey nodded. "Okay. Do you think Dana would be interested?"_

"_I think so. Go with her, I am pretty sure she would have a good time." Lilly replied indifferently as her eyes were already wanting to close. The medicine started to kick and she was grateful for that. Sleep would make her forget about the pain and that was what she had wanted. _

_Harvey stood then and walked over to the bed. He placed his hand on Lilly's. "You owe me another one." He gave her another charming smirk before he headed out the door. _

"_Help me get an incredibly good score on Dalton's final exam and you got yourself a deal." She smiled weakly as he nodded with the smile still etched on his handsome face._

* * *

><p>'Love me or Leave me' was currently playing on Harvey's record player as he glanced over some files in his office. It was strangely quiet for it being still early in the afternoon and it was probably because Mike had not returned yet. He had sent him on a simple errand and Harvey did not expect him to take such a long time. Honestly, Harvey felt a little more relaxed that Mike was not barging in every minute with either a question or come with information Harvey already had knowledge of. However, Mike was good. Too good and that was why he took the incredible risk of hiring him. But an afternoon without Mike wouldn't hurt.<p>

Just as he was signing a file, his blackberry vibrated from within his jacket pocket. Harvey set the pen down and reached for his phone already having an inkling that it was Mike.

Much to his surprise it wasn't. It was a text message from Lilly.

"_Borrowing Mike for the rest of the afternoon, hope you don't mind." _

Harvey had no idea as to why she wanted Mike for, but he had no problem with it. He sent her a quick reply just as Donna strutted in his office with more papers to sign.

"Is it wrong for me to say that its nice and clam when Mike isn't around?" Donna set the files on his desk.

"Nope, I feel the same way." Harvey didn't glance up from the paper he was reading.

Donna gathered the papers that he finished with. "Where is he?" She was still very curious as to where Harvey had sent him off to.

"He is with Lilly. She just sent me a message saying that she was going to borrow him for the afternoon." Harvey replied casually.

"Now that woman is impeccable. She is just as impeccable as Jessica and me of course, but I have to say Lilly has done well for herself." Donna commented hoping to get some tiny sign that Harvey actually really cared for her and not in the normal way. Donna had a feeling Harvey had something for Lilly, but he wasn't going to show it. At least not yet. Donna just wanted to prove her suspicions correct for her peace of mind. The fact that he was listening to Billie Holiday meant that he was thinking of a woman. Especially since Billie Holiday was one of Lilly's favorite Blues musicians.

"I always knew she would do well for herself. She is intelligent and she can handle anything that is thrown at her." This time, Harvey glanced up at Donna. He could tell she was trying to get something out of him. He trusted Donna and he was willing to talk about it to a certain extent.

"You mean she was able to handle you?" Donna rose an elegant brow at him as she placed a hand on her hip. "I can tell that you were a curve ball for her."

"Why do you say that?" Harvey wasn't quite sure what Donna mean by that, at least he played it off that way. First Mike, then Jessica, and now Donna. Harvey was beginning to think he literally was carrying a neon sign.

"For being able to read people so well, you fail miserably at being able to read Lilly." Donna remarked as she measured herself as to what she would say. She wasn't going to fully tell him, she wanted him to figure it out for himself. "Did you two ever-"

Harvey put his hand up to stop her. He wasn't going to answer that. Instead he gave her another answer that would ease Donna's curiosity. "Scotty was there at the time as well and she kind of distracted me."

Donna snapped her fingers as she figured it out. "Ah, see that was the major problem right there."

"Scotty wasn't the problem." Harvey replied as he looked down at the papers in his hand. "And why are you so suddenly interested in this subject?"

"Yeah because you were too busy being distracted by her." Donna said."I am interested because you are being a stubborn asshole for your own good. It is all right in front of you Harvey and you fail to see it. You want her and I am most willing to bet you anything that she wants you."

"You are willing to bet?" Harvey rose a brow.

"Don't go around the subject and face the truth like the man I know you are."

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" It seemed that Harvey was answering with constant questions that she already knew he had the answer to.

Donna rolled her eyes and stepped closer to his desk. "You know what you have to do. All I want is for you to be happy because believe it or not, I care about you even when you are being an asshole."


	10. Fools Rush In

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and also those who added this story to alert/favorite list! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! And don't hesitate to tell what you think. Please! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits!**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is your first time having a slice of New York pizza, it is just unbelievable!" Mike said as he bit into his own slice. The day consisted of Lilly showing Mike around the beauty labs of Crimson and also gave him a tour of the creative offices. With his photographic memory, Mike managed to memorize every single lab, office, and creative poster board with ideas of lipstick names and other essential things to a make-up line. One could say that he already knew the difference between primer and foundation.<p>

After being bombarded with so much knowledge of cosmetics, Mike suggested they grab a slice of pizza and walk around central park for some fresh air. Lilly was absolutely relieved to be out of the office for the rest of the day.

"I know shame on me, right?" Lilly replied as she wiped the grease off her own slice with a napkin. "But it doesn't mean that I never had pizza before, its just that I haven't had _New York pizza_."

"Oh right, it was all tea and scones for you." Mike laughed boisterously which earned him a glare from Lilly.

"Mike, I happen to _love_ tea and scones for your information." Lilly threw the rolled up paper napkin at him.

Mike dodged it and offered an apologetic smile. "Actually, I do too."

"Well, I will have to invite you to a tea room one of these days." Lilly said. She wasn't too used to eating junk food because she was normally always eating gourmet food. Either she had lunch or dinner with clients and investors which required much more up scale cuisine. That and she enjoyed making her own food at home. So, it had been a while since she had good old greasy junk food, which she had forgotten just how sinfully good it tasted. She bit into her own slice and almost fell off the bench of just how incredibly delicious the slice of pepperoni pizza was. "Mmmm…I forgot how amazing and greasy pizza is."

"Insanely mind blowing." Mike replied as he took a sip of soda.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed another napkin from her purse. "I hope you don't get in trouble for not going back to work."

"Harvey won't mind, especially since you let him know." Mike took another bite as he looked around the park.

"How did you two meet? Was it just a typical job interview?" Lilly asked curiously.

Mike cleared his throat and forced himself to cough a little bit. "Yeah, just your regular Harvard associate interview." He had no idea Lilly would have the curiosity to ask such a question. It made him a slightly nervous to think she wouldn't believe him. After all, she must be good at reading people since she was going to be a lawyer herself.

Lilly stared at Mike more than she should have. Her dark blue orbs narrowed a bit as if she was actually reading more into Mike's forced casual answer. "Hmm…I always thought you two met in a unique way considering how well you two work together." Mike sighed in relief as Lilly shrugged and finished eating.

"What about you and him? Did he sweep you off your feet?" Mike decided to divert the subject before she could ask anymore questions about him.

Setting her paper plate aside, Lilly wiped her lips and looked away from Mike trying to formulate a good short sufficient answer. "We met at Harvard like you know, but it was not necessarily sweeping me off my feet." Lilly smoothed away a piece of lint that was on her teal pencil skirt. "No, he kind of laid it down for me like he does in court I am sure."

Mike nodded. "Oh, yeah he definitely does."

"Well, I was a second year and a teacher assistant to Professor Callahan. This professor had a reputation for confusing students with his lecture and notes. I was one of the few who had the patience and attention span to actually understand what he was trying to say." Lilly took a sip of her own drink before continuing. Mike patiently waited for her as he observed her poised movements. He kind of enjoyed comparing her to Audrey Hepburn and Grace Kelly. "Anyway, I would help out third years by taking clear understandable notes for them and selling them. However I only took on seven students per quarter to avoid suspicion. Harvey tracked me down and charmed me into making him the eighth student I took notes for."

"Let me guess he doubled what other students paid you?" Mike arched a brow.

"That was his first attempt, but I told him I wasn't doing it for the money. I wanted to help the struggling students. Then he told me that I was contradicting myself by not helping him. After he told me that he was gone leaving me speechless." Lilly smiled as she recalled that particular memory of Harvey. "A couple of days later he gave me his essays and exams for this professor he had taken a year before and the one I was really struggling with. As he expected, I am sure, I passed the exam with flying colors."

"Yeah that is definitely something Harvey would do." Mike chuckled as he remembered how much Harvey has helped him get his life slightly together. It seemed that Harvey had a knack for helping people even though he claimed that he only cared about himself. "Why did you two stop talking?"

Lilly sighed and realized that there was no escaping this. She would give Mike an honest answer. "After my grandmother and mother passed away, I became so involved with the company because it was something they left me. I guess I was just consumed with grief that I became obsessed in making the company into something they always wanted it to be. I was lost in a state of grief amongst other things. Harvey graduated a year before me and he was just starting his career and after graduating myself I decided to take up the company and give up on the lawyer thing."

"So you gave up your career for the company?" Mike was completely stunned that she went to Harvard and got her degree but never got the chance to work as a lawyer. What he wouldn't give to have her legit degree if she wasn't going to use it.

Lilly nodded as she set her soda bottle down on the ground. "My grandmother built this company with the sweat of her brow and there was no way I was going to let my father sell it and trust someone else with it. The company would not be what it is today Mike."

Mike understood her enthusiasm and love for her company. She wasn't like any of the typical business woman that would walk into Pearson Hardman. Lilly actually cared about her employees and what her company represented. "It certainly would not be. Harvey and I will make sure it stays that way."

* * *

><p>Siouxsie and The Banshees' "Hong Kong Garden" bounced off the elaborate golden French style covered walls as Crimson Beauty and Emma Celeste's launch party was in full swing. The party was in true decoration of the Marie Antoinette inspired cosmetic line. On one side of the room there were huge long tables filled with all kinds of sweet pastries from an immense tower of pastel colored macaroons to an entire row of cupcakes and towering pink fondant covered cakes of all the flavors any cake lover could dream of. Guests were particularly enjoying the fountain that was spilling sherry from every angle. Small gambling tables were set through out the room with authentic eighteenth century playing cards and pastel marble chips. Waiters in tall white wigs and in full French costume attire were carrying around trays with clinking champagne glasses. Cherry blossom trees hovered over the reception round tables all around the room whilst being illuminated by grand crystal chandeliers placed directly above the guests. Some guests even said it was better than Versailles itself.<p>

Which was a long stretch and it was exactly the reaction Lilly was hoping to get from everyone at the party.

"Wow!" Rachel gasped as she walked into the grand ballroom with Mike. "This is incredible."

Mike was just as stunned as Rachel. "My mind is blown. She is really obsessed with Marie Antoinette."

"This _is _a party in the name of fashion." Rachel and Mike turned their heads to see Donna looking incredibly stunning in a long sequenced navy blue dress.

"Woah, Donna!" Mike remarked as he looked Donna up and down.

"Mike, its not so hard to believe I look incredibly stunning as always. However, so does Rachel." Donna nodded toward Rachel who blushed right away. Rachel was wearing a black heart-shaped bodice gown that made her look like a 1940's Hollywood starlet.

Mike looked over at Rachel and smiled. "Donna is right, you do."

"Thanks." Rachel looked away slightly and took the opportunity to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Donna and Mike took one for themselves.

"To Lilly and her incredible taste in dresses because if it wasn't for her I would still be rummaging through my closet for something to wear." Donna said as she took a swig of her glass.

"Me too." Rachel remarked as she downed her glass.

"She sent you guys these dresses?" Mike asked curiously as he glanced at the two gorgeous women between him.

"Yes and they are worth my month's rent, if not more." Rachel replied as she looked around the ballroom. All the guests were having a good time and that made the atmosphere more fun as well as energetic.

Donna spotted the displays along the walls in the far side of the room which had all the new cosmetics. "I am going to look at what else can enhance my beauty."

"Wait, I will go with you." Rachel set her empty glass down and reached for another one.

Mike watched as they walked off in the direction of the make-up. He had never been to a Fashion's Night Out party before, but he was sure everyone wanted an invitation to this one. He felt slightly bummed out that he couldn't bring Jenny, well he kind of didn't want to because it would make the evening awkward because Rachel would be here. Mike's eyes continued to be on Rachel as she was laughing over something Donna must have said.

"Finally asked the pretty paralegal out?" Harvey said as he came to stand next to Mike as he surveyed the crowd. Women who walked by the two lawyers glanced at Harvey and how impeccable he looked in a tuxedo. Mike's brow furrowed at Harvey's insinuation. "I saw you come in with her."

"We didn't come together, we just met up outside." Mike said in a defensive tone. Harvey gave Mike one of his 'I don't take bull shit' looks. "Rachel and I are not on a date."

Harvey simply rolled his eyes and took a glass of champagne from one of the waiter's that passed by. "Lilly always knew how to go big when it came to events such as this."

"Yeah, this is amazing!" Mike was still in pure awe as more people kept coming into the ballroom eager to see the decorations and everything that was happening. What caught everyone's attention were the cheers erupting every five minutes from the gambling tables placed vicariously around the room.

"Well well, your client sure knows how to throw a party." Louis took a swig of his own glass and made a disgusted face. "And this isn't even champagne."

Harvey looked amusedly down at Louis, who failed to wear a bow tie once again. What was it with this man against wearing bow ties to a black tie affair nonetheless? "Louis, you're drinking sherry." Harvey pointed out to the pink colored liquid in Louis' glass. The drink must have been dyed pink for the occasion. "Do we have to add color blindness to the list of your many defects?"

Louis scoffed and glared at Harvey. "Nice to know you think about me and keep a list."

"Oh god now we have to add hearing problem as well?" Harvey turned to face Mike. "Mike make a mental note of that." Mike nodded and chuckled at just how easy Louis was to tease. And it was almost always all the time. Harvey turned back to Louis. "Didn't you hear me clearly state _defects_?"

"I don't listen to nonsense." He remarked indifferently as he beady eyes glanced about the room filled with swarming glittering gowns and sleek black tuxedos.

"Come on Mike, lets leave Louis and his never ending search for the future Mrs. Louis Litt." Harvey chuckled as he knew he left Louis seething in his spot.

Mike shook his head in never ending amusement. As they walked around the room, Mike could tell Harvey was searching for Lilly even though he did not ask out loud if he had seen her. It had been an entire week since they had heard or seen Lilly. Mike knew she was busy because she had informed him that she would not see him until the party. He had no idea if Harvey had spoken to Lilly since they last saw each other. However, as he saw Harvey glance about the room, Mike figured that he hadn't either.

Mike placed his hand on Harvey's shoulder to stop him from walking. Harvey swiveled around to face Mike. "Hey, I am going to make a phone call. I will be right back."

Harvey waved him off and proceeded to the bar that was located in the far center of the room. He didn't want to admit that it bothered him that he had not heard from Lilly all week. In which case he was kind of relieved because after how Donna had confronted him last week he would have no idea how to face her. Donna had also threatened him that if he didn't show up tonight she would have dragged him down here herself. Deciding to avoid her wrath and hoping to see Lilly made him leave his office early and go home to get ready for the party.

Another thing that bothered him was Dana's message from earlier in the week about Lilly. She confessed in the voicemail that she had told Lilly what happened between them. Also that Lilly became incredibly upset about it and how she practically yelled at her in front of everyone. Harvey didn't call Dana back. He decided there was no sense in doing so. What would be the point? And what was Dana hoping to get out of calling him? His first thought was that she was hoping he would talk to Lilly about it and explain that he was alright that Dana practically used him and tossed him aside for a closing deal. No, he wasn't going to do that.

Another cheer erupted from one of the card tables near by and it caught Harvey's attention. There in the middle table was Lilly standing and laughing with fellow guests as she rolled the dice and tossed them on the table. Her hair flowed freely with soft wavy curls and her blue orbs sparkled with the dim lighting coming from the table. The slight breeze coming in from the French double doors that led to the veranda made the tulle of her full light grey gown billow with the slight breeze. The baby doll style dress had glitter detail on her bodice that enhanced the sight of her chest. As she laid down two cards, a thick diamond bracelet that sparkled with the lighting on the table for a couple of seconds before she picked up her cards. Something must have told her to look up and just as she did, her eyes landed on Harvey who was staring right back at her with his charming roguish smirk. Lilly could not help but smile back at him.

For the first time in quite a while, Harvey Specter was swept off his feet.


	11. Skinny Love

**_A/N: Alright, here is more! Thanks to "NCIS Connection, jeffandjimmieschick, RainbowShelby, TheBagelBug" for reviewing! You are all lovely! Also thanks to those who add to alert/favorite list. However, it would be nice to hear from you guys too! :) _**

**_Well, here is another update since I could not help myself!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Suits._**

* * *

><p>Harvey watched as Lilly's smile quickly faded when an older man came up behind her and whispered something to her. She nodded and politely excused herself from the guests that were surrounding her. Harvey felt a tiny pinch of jealousy as the man pulled her away from his line of sight. He took another swig of the single malt he had ordered and proceeded into the direction Lilly had gone off to with the older man.<p>

Just as Harvey moved away from the bar, Jessica walked right up beside him. "You must be proud of your client."

Harvey side glanced at Jessica and gave her a small smirk. "I never doubted her success."

Jessica simply smiled at Harvey's confident answer and continued to walk next to him. She had no idea where he was headed, but she was sure he was searching for Lilly. "Well, to give your ego an even higher boost I want to congratulate you on this merger that you managed to clearly handle so well."

"My ego is never down and you know well that I didn't pull this off alone." Harvey replied as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He handed one to Jessica and kept the other one for himself.

"I am trying to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. Give me some time Harvey, I hardly know anything about him to fully lay my trust in him, especially when it has to do with one of the firm's biggest clients." Jessica honestly replied. Harvey, on the other hand, she can completely trust. Time and time again she continued to stress this to her senior partner. And she would continue to do so until it is drilled permanently in that stubborn head of his.

"I understand, but I think it is also fair to give him some credit. Just not all of it." Harvey smirked at the last statement and took a sip from his own glass.

"Of course not because we cannot forget about you."

"Exactly."

Just as Harvey and Jessica finished their drinks, Mike came running toward them completely out of breath. It seemed as the color drained out of his face as he stopped before them and pointed toward the huge double doors outside.

"Lilly needs both of you, right now." Mike said as tried to catch his breath. "She is in the private lounge room."

Harvey and Jessica looked at each other. What could possibly be going on? They set their glasses down and pushed their way through the crowd to see why Lilly needed them. Mike closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think what could have possibly went wrong. Just as he was going back to the party, he had seen Lilly walk into the private lounge room with an older man leading the way. She did not look happy, in fact she looked angry. Fortunately, the door was left slightly open for Mike and he managed to hear that Lilly and Crimson Beauty Cosmetics were being served by an agent of the court. This was not good, especially now that Lilly had a new merger contract. He had yet to find out why Crimson was being sued.

Mike caught up with Jessica and Harvey as they went into the room. Lilly was sitting on one of the French style settees with tears streaming down her face as she read the documents she had been handed.

"Lilly what's wrong?" Jessica asked as she approached Lilly and kneeled down beside her.

Lilly did not look at her as she handed Jessica the papers. "Crimson is being sued for defective liability."

Harvey and Mike looked at each other. This was certainly not good and it was a good thing they were notified of this quickly. "Let me take a look at those Jessica." Harvey requested the forms.

Mike placed his hands on Lilly's shoulders. Her mood shifted dramatically and it seemed as if the life had been sucked out of her. "We will fix this Lilly." Mike whispered to her. She remained indifferent as she glanced out the windows that held an incredible view of the busy city.

"We need to leave and figure out a way to fix this as soon as possible." Harvey placed the documents back in the envelope as he looked at Lilly. She felt his gaze on her and she met his gaze with a pleading look. "I need you to come with us." Lilly nodded and thought best not to protest any decision that Harvey made at this point. Like an obedient child, she stood up from the settee and walked out of the room with the dignity she felt she still had left.

Once they were outside and faraway from the party, Jessica took hold of Lilly's arm as she saw Harvey reach into his pocket for his phone. "Come on Lilly."

"Ray I need you to pull up around the back of the building." Harvey said as he let Mike and Jessica walk slightly ahead of him with Lilly.

Mike noticed that Lilly was shaking, still with small tears that continued to cascade down her cheeks. She was not sobbing, but she was silently crying from what Mike thought was fear and anger at what had unfolded in there. He took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Lilly glanced at Mike and she gave him a disconsolate look. "Thank you." She managed to whisper as they all walked up to the end of the street where they could see a sleek black Mercedes already pulled up right next to the curb.

* * *

><p>Lilly remained completely silent as Harvey, Mike, and Jessica discussed damage control in Harvey's office. She quietly sat on the leather couch in Harvey's office still wrapped up in Mike's tuxedo jacket. This familiar emptiness began to drill a whole in her chest. Maybe it was the fact that she was still in shock and that her mind still could not fully grasp what had happened. Everything seemed to be going so well and it quickly took a turn for the worst.<p>

Losing everything would be a huge blow to her, her family, and most of all to the memory of her grandmother and mother.

"This cannot be the same lawsuit from a couple of years ago. And that lawsuit was completely false, not to mention dismissed. Someone is after Crimson." Harvey was pissed off.

"How can we be so sure it is someone going after Crimson and Lilly for that matter?" Jessica arched her brow as she questioned Harvey. "Fortunately, it is Friday night and the stock market opens until Monday. Which means we have all weekend to fix this mess." Jessica remained defiant and firm for the sake of the rest of them.

"She is right Harvey, Crimson's stock wouldn't drop so quickly over night." Mike spoke up as he was sitting on the opposite couch that was placed in front of the windows.

Harvey sighed and looked at Lilly. "Lilly I need to know the truth in order to make sure I can fix this."

Lilly's head snapped up to face him from across the room. "You believe all that?" She said in a disgusted tone as she pointed to the documents Harvey was holding. "Nothing of that has an ounce of truth. Absolutely nothing!" Lilly stood up then causing the tuxedo jacket to slip off her shoulders. She picked up the skirt of her dress and walked up to Harvey's desk. "I checked those formulas myself and they were fine! I even had them tested three times just to make sure. There is no way those women had an allergic reaction to that cream!" Lilly was ready to throw a chair out the window. "If this has any truth to it, which is doesn't, this is the first time I am hearing about it."

"Well, they sure as hell made sure you heard of it tonight." Harvey replied in a clipped tone. This just did not make any sense, especially the way this lawsuit was smacked right in front of their faces.

"Lilly, I think it would be best if you let me look into this. Anything that could possibly prove that this is a lie would for sure win this case." Mike's wheels started turning as he thought of where to look first. Test results, chemist reports from tests of the cream, and other records that had to do with the skin defining cream.

She turned to Mike and nodded. "Do it and everything will be there to prove just how this is another repeat of the fake case against us a couple of years ago."

"I hope you are right Lilly." Jessica stood up from where she was sitting. "Alright, I am going to make a couple of phone calls. I trust you two can handle this." Jessica looked between Mike and Harvey. Harvey nodded tossing the documents onto his desk. Mike gave Jessica a grim smile to assure her they would be able to handle it. Jessica feeling assured by both men walked over to Lilly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Lilly patted Jessica's hand. "I hope so." With that, Jessica walked out of Harvey's office with unsure feeling about the whole situation.

"Mike I need you to go home and get some rest. We will start working this tomorrow." Harvey looked directly at Mike who was already slumping on the couch. Mike quickly nodded as he also began to make his way home. He stopped before Lilly and embraced her to reassure her everything would be fine. Lilly hugged him back as she closed her and let out a small breath. She felt relieved because she wasn't sure if she had released one during this whole time.

Finally releasing her, Mike walked out of the office stealing one more glance at Lilly before fully turning around and heading home.

Lilly ran a hand through her hair as she internally tried to figure out what to do next. Honestly, she was scared to call her father and explain what was going on. This was something that she wanted to handle on her own, but at the same time she felt utterly helpless.

"This was everything to my grandmother, and now I am on the verge of losing it." Lilly walked around Harvey's office and stopped to face the beautiful view before her.

Harvey turned to fully face her. She looked so beautiful in the dim lighting of his office as she stood by the window. The city lights made her gown glimmer in the subtle darkness. "You are not going to lose anything, I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"What if you can't win this time Harvey?" Lilly silently whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Didn't you just tell me that this is all a lie? If it is then we wouldn't even need to go to court, you know that." Harvey got up from his chair this time and walked over to where Lilly was standing.

"So you believe me?" Lilly ripped her gaze away from the windows to look at Harvey. He stood so closely to her that she could smell his intoxicating cologne.

"Of course I do, you are my client." Harvey replied.

"You made it seem as if you didn't earlier." She countered.

"Because I needed to make sure." He whispered as he moved closer to her. She took a small step back from him and returned her gaze to the windows. Lilly hugged herself as the office suddenly became very cold. "Lilly, you are not going to lose anything." He assured her as he took another step toward her.

Before she was able to respond to his last statement, Harvey's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips touched hers almost instantly as their bodies came into contact with each other. Her hands automatically wrapped around his neck and Harvey took that as the initiative to deepen the kiss. Lilly felt as if the air was being sucked out of her lungs and she did not care. What did it matter when Harvey was kissing her? He pulled her tightly to him as her lips danced passionately against his. It was if they had been deprived from kissing and now was the moment to relish in something they both wanted to do for the longest time.

However, reality sank into Lilly as she pulled away from him and his lips descended down to her neck. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks once more as she thought back to that night that changed everything between them. Harvey noticed that her chest began to frantically rise up and down. He stopped kissing her and pulled back to fully look into her deep blue orbs.

He shook his head as he was confused as to why she started to cry. Lilly pushed herself away from him and placed a hand over her heaving chest. She shook her head as she began to move away from him. "No, no I am not going to let you pity me. Not like that night when my grandmother died. I cannot let this happen again." Lilly pivoted around and grabbed her clutch from the table. "I let it happen once and I never went back." With that she left a speechless Harvey alone in his office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What exactly happened that night Lilly mentioned? All shall be revealed next chapter! Don't forget to review! :)_**


	12. He won't go

_**A/N: Alright, so I am going to make the rating go up a bit right here in this chapter. That is my warning to those who are uncomfortable with reading "M" rated things. **_

_**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers "RainbowShelby, Crimson and White, SomebodyWhoCares, and jeffandjimmieschick." You guys are fantastic! **_

_**Alright, enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Suits.**_

* * *

><p><em>Stunningly prefect on the outside, however, no one had any idea that she was crumbling on the inside. As she walked across the campus, Lilly felt this hollow hole begin to form right on her chest. 'Was this how emptiness felt?' She mentally asked herself as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. After receiving a call from her father that her grandmother had passed away, Lilly felt completely hollow. She didn't even bother going to her classes and just walked around aimlessly with no sense of time, but she didn't really care about time at the moment. Her flight to England was scheduled until two days time and she was already going insane. <em>

_As she glanced up from the damp wet ground she noticed that the sky had grown darker. Lilly really wasn't paying attention as to where she was going, but she knew which direction was her goal. _

_Before she could give her grandmother's passing another thought, she ended up on Harvey's apartment doorstep. _

_Harvey opened up the door at the second knock and was slightly taken aback by the sight before him. Lilly was a complete mess as if she had dragged herself through the mud and rain. Her make-up was slightly smeared around her red-rimmed puffy eyes. She looked as if she had been crying all day. Lilly's brown tresses that were always in place were now loose and damp. All that was written on her face was sadness. Her blue eyes didn't even light up like they normally did when she saw him. _

_He stepped aside and let her in. She walked in slowly as she hugged herself when a sudden shiver ran down her spine. Shutting the door behind him, Harvey turned up the heater in his apartment. _

_Lilly unbuttoned her red pea coat and placed it on one of the bar stools by the kitchen. "She's gone, Harvey."_

_Harvey's eyes flickered up to hers. He knew very well that she was talking about her grandmother. Through out the past few weeks, Lilly kept getting calls from her family updating her on her grandmother's health. Even her grandmother had called her to convince Lilly that she was alright and that it was not necessary to come all the way to England and miss her classes. _

_He reached for her hand and pulled her toward him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as she began to let her tears fall once more. Harvey had never seen her cry like this before and it worried him. But then again, she was grieving and her grandmother meant the world to her. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as she held on tightly to his neck. There really was nothing else to say. All he could do for her right now is let her cry and hold her. He felt that he owed it to her since he hadn't seen her for an entire two weeks, which was due to the mock trial he was in along with Dana. It had taken so much of his time, along with the fact that Lilly was occupied with studying for exams and worrying over her grandmother that she had no time to see him. The only way they kept up with what was going was by talking on the phone. _

_After five long eternal minutes, Lilly pulled back and wiped away the remaining tears. Her eyes were now dry that she no longer felt that she had tears left. Harvey let her go and went into the small kitchen to get her a drink. _

"_Don't whine, just drink it." Harvey placed the glass of whiskey before her. _

_Lilly made a disgusted face at the dark liquid in the glass in front of her. "Okay, but you have to drink one with me." _

_Harvey didn't complain as he grabbed another glass from the cupboard and served himself. "Alright, ready?" _

_Lilly nodded and picked up the glass. The smell was incredibly strong that it filled her nostrils as she proceeded to drink. She and Harvey downed the drink without giving it another thought. Once she set the glass down, her body gave another shiver. "As much as I hate that, I needed it."_

"_So did I." Harvey remarked as his thoughts drifted to his past stressful two weeks, but it had gotten worse with Lilly's news. But he was willing to brush that all aside and just be there for Lilly. "What's your next move?"_

"_I leave in two days for England." Lilly replied as she shoved the glass away and walked over to the couch. She felt like she needed to lay down for a bit. Harvey set his glass aside as well and followed Lilly to the couch to sit by her. She really didn't look so good. _

"_Am I the only one that knows?" Harvey questioned as he sat right beside her. _

"_Yes." She whispered as she looked down at her hands on her lap. "I still can't fully wrap my head around this…I just cannot."_

_Harvey's stare remained on her. "Its not going to be easy, but eventually you will."_

"_For my sake, I hope you're right." Lilly glanced up at him. _

"_Have I ever been wrong?" A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, causing Lilly to give him a half smile despite her plight. _

_She shook her head to answer his question. Something about him just made Lilly trust him. Seeing him was something she needed to do to put her slightly at ease. Her hand reached for his and she just held it. Harvey's grasp was a comforting grip and that made her become more relaxed. At this still moment, they didn't even need to utter a word to understand each other. _

_Lilly had the sudden urge to want to forget everything at that very moment. Wanting to drown herself in something that kept her thoughts away from the impending days to come, Lilly looked up into Harvey's brown eyes as she moved closer to him. _

_Harvey lost himself in her blue orbs and understood what she wanted. He was willing to do as she wished because it was something he wanted as well. Her head tilted closer to his and without giving it another thought, Harvey reached for her and let their lips collide against each other passionately and ever so willingly. _

_Her lips parted slightly to allow him better access as she pulled him down to her. Harvey positioned himself carefully on top of her and continued to kiss her. She sunk further down as his hands found their way underneath her white long sleeve shirt. Her skin was incredibly soft and cold. A moan escaped from her lips as his warm hands felt unbelievably good against her skin. They each tasted the remaining whiskey on each other's tongue's and it turned them on even more. _

_As their lips continued to dance sensually against each other, Harvey slowly began to hitch up her shirt. Lilly finally decided to breath and forced herself to pull away from his lips. Harvey took the opportunity to finally remove her shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. He glanced down at her and couldn't help his gaze that fell onto her white lace bra that covered her beautiful full breasts that were rising up and down. Lilly pulled him back down to her lips and kissed him with all the strength she had. Her mind was no where else but in this very moment. _

_Harvey didn't even care to think about anything but now. _

_Deciding that just ravaging her lips wasn't enough, Harvey pulled away from them and proceeded to trace his lips along her neck. Lilly closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair as he continued to explore her neck. Her body tightened up as Harvey found that sweet spot on her neck that almost made her scream. She felt his smug smile against her neck and she could not help but shudder in pure pleasure as to what was to come. Right now all she wanted was to be held and Harvey was doing a damn fine job at that. _

_Lilly whimpered as he teased her sweet spot once more. Harvey pulled back and looked into her eyes. He wanted to take this further, but he wanted her to be okay with it. As if she read his mind, Lilly simply nodded. That was all the confirmation he needed to continue. Just as he was going to place his lips back on her neck, Lilly stopped him and tugged at his shirt. She wanted it gone and she thought it wasn't fair that she was almost half naked and he was still fully clothed. Harvey understood completely and removed his shirt without a minutes thought. The grey shirt ended up on the floor next to hers. Soon enough her jeans and bra ended up joining the pile. Her hands ran softly along his broad back as his lips moved down to her breasts that were aching for his attention. Gasps were now escaping her pink lips as Harvey continued his ministrations that were already about to send her over the edge. Her hands slid down in between them and tugged at his pants. He reached down for them and pinned them above her head pressing her further into the couch. Lilly arched herself against him to feel his arousal graze against her inner thigh. _

_After his undeniably pleasurable torture, Harvey decided to take it to another level. He pulled himself away from her and stood up. He reached for her hand and pulled her to follow him to the bedroom. Lilly did not protest and thought that it was a better idea._

_Once in his bedroom, Harvey pushed her gently toward the bed and watched as she laid herself down on his sheets. She did it so gracefully and sensually that he had to force himself to turn away from her and reach into his drawer in order to get the protection. Yes, they were caught up the heat of the moment, but they were not going to do this and be stupid about it. _

_With that taken care of, Harvey leaned into Lilly and kissed her softly. In one quick swift move he was in her fully and she instantly began to move frantically against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her tightly against him as he pulled in and out of her. Lilly whimpered in ecstasy each time he thrusted into her. Lilly's lips moved away from his and lowered down to nip at his jaw. His low growls of desire filled her ears and her vision began to cloud up. Harvey whispered her name against her neck as she whispered his in his ear. A tight knot formed at the pit of her lower abdomen and made Lilly grasp tightly onto him as she came into pure delight and ecstasy that she clawed her nails into his back and said his name desperately and lovingly, not wanting him to ever let her go. Harvey's voice repeated Lilly's name like a mantra as he also came into the sweet pleasurable delight. _

_It felt so good to be in his arms and that was the only thought to pass through her mind._

* * *

><p>Exactly a week had gone by since the launch party and the notice that Crimson Beauty was being sued, along with her. Lilly tried not to worry about it so much, but she couldn't help it today since she received word that buyers decided to hold back on selling the new line at their Department Stores until all was settled. Now, she was worried because she was not sure how long clearing Crimson's name was going to take.<p>

Lilly's gaze flickered from the laptop screen to the phone sitting right beside her. It had not rung at all, which meant her father still had no idea what was going on. That sent a wave of calm since she would be able to still have some time for damage control before he would find out about the situation. However, not telling him would make this possible worse. Right now, she needed all the time she can get to fix this.

A knock at her door caused her to startle and look up. Mike Ross was standing by the door frame with a sympathetic gaze on his soft features.

"He hasn't found out?" Mike nodded toward the phone on her desk. Lilly had talked about her father to Mike and after they hung out, Mike decided to look up George Barrett on his own. Successful lawyer in England and also in New York, but it seemed that Mr. Barrett preferred to serve the law in his own country. He seemed to be a very admirable type man. From what Lilly had mentioned, he was the male Jessica in some sort of way, which explained why George and Jessica were good friends.

"No. Hopefully this can be taken care of before he does." Lilly sighed as she finished typing up an email to another buyer assuring them that this lawsuit would be taken care of soon and that there was absolutely no truth to it. She also explained that she understood them holding back on buying the line. After all, it was something she would have done as well.

"Well that is why I came here, I wanted to know if I can look through past and recent tests results on the skin defining foundation. I want to see if it matches up with anything they are suing you with." Mike said as he stepped into the office. He set down his bag on one of the chairs and proceeded to take a seat. He hated that this was happening to Lilly, especially right now. But Mike had a hunch someone was after her and the company. This lawsuit made no sense and he, as well as Harvey, were going to find away to clear this up.

"You know what, I was thinking that its best if someone else handled this case." Lilly closed her laptop. She tried so hard not to look at Mike in the eyes. After what happened the other night with Harvey, she thought long and hard about still having him as her lawyer. "And by someone else I mean Louis."

"What?" Mike said in a confused tone. "Louis Litt?"

"What other Louis would I be talking about Mike?" Lilly stood from her desk and went over to retrieve another file from the table at the opposite end of the office. Mike stood as well to follow her. There was no way he was going to let her do this.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mike questioned. "Harvey is not going to be happy about this, in fact he will be pissed."

Lilly set the files back down on the table hard. "I am not firing the firm."

"But you are firing Harvey and myself for that matter." Mike's tone was slightly hurt because he was trying to hide the fact that he was upset at what she was considering to do. "Something happened between both of you, didn't it?"

Lilly took a step back and looked away from Mike. He was starting to pick up things from Harvey. The tears pooled around her eyes and she immediately wiped them away before they would fall. But it was to no avail because another set began to pool around as she mentally re-lived the kiss with Harvey.

"I really don't want to talk about that right now." Lilly said as she resumed sorting out the files on the table.

Mike reached for her hand and grasped it. "Alright, but if you want to prove this case wrong then you have to put all this personal stuff behind you and focus on letting us win this case. "

Lilly glanced up into Mike's eyes. He was absolutely right, but she could not help herself. That was why she was going to deal with Harvey as little as possible. "The labs are at your disposal." Lilly said almost in a whisper.

Mike gave her a half smile and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Tomorrow, we need you to come to Pearson Hardman because we are going to meet with the plaintiff and their lawyer."

"You mean the martyr face of their lawsuit." Lilly corrected him.

All Mike did was nod. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Do you realize that all morning I have been sending out personal emails to the buyers of Saks Fifth Avenue, Bergdorf's, Neiman Marcus, and Sephora. They all pulled back and decided to hold back on selling the new line at their cosmetic counters." Lilly brushed her brown tresses with her slender fingers as she could not help but stress over it. Of course her asset wasn't just the name, it was the core quality of the make-up. Thanks to this lawsuit, Crimson's reputation would be sure tarnished to some degree.

Mike shook his head. "At least they didn't say they were not going to buy. They are just going to hold back and that is a good sign."

"That is the only fortunate side of the situation."

"Hey, at least its something and everything will be cleared up and possibly by the end of the week the new line will be already stocked on their counters." Mike said as he watched her movements. She began to glance over the files she was shuffling around.

"It is, which is why I have been trying to be kept under their good graces." Lilly said as she made a note of something. "Where is he, by the way?"

Mike knew immediately who she was talking about. "Harvey was in a meeting with Jessica when I left."

"How is he?" Lilly hadn't had any contact with Harvey since the kiss and she felt like a foolish school girl for being afraid to contact him.

"His same arrogant self." Mike answered with a small chuckle.

Lilly looked up from the papers and shook her head while smiling a little. "You are used to it, of course."

"Everyone who knows Harvey and is around him on a daily basis should be well aware of that." Mike pointed out.

"I really missed that." Lilly remarked. Her eyes quickly descended back down on the papers she was holding.

"You two were really close." It was not a question it was a statement that Mike was well aware of from the little that he knew.

Lilly set down everything on the table and reached for a black portfolio that was across the table. Before she took another step, Mike had grabbed it and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said as she opened it up and looked through it. From what Mike was able to see it was promotional editorials on the line from various Fashion magazines. Lilly continued to skim through it as she tried to formulate a good answer for Mike. "It is just as complicated as your thing you have with Rachel."

Mike was taken aback. "How do you know?"

Lilly snapped the portfolio shut and set it down. "I have noticed some things whilst at Pearson Hardman and I have gone out with Rachel." Actually, Rachel did not fully admit to anything when they went out during the weekend. It was a girl's night and Rachel wanted to thank Lilly for the dress.

Mike looked a little stunned. "What exactly did she say?"

"Does it matter what she said? Mike, she likes you a lot. The way she talks about you and the way her pretty eyes light up when she does says it all." Lilly tone became giddy despite how down in the dumps she was feeling herself, but she could not help but feel a sense of relief by talking about other people's love lives. "Stop being a Mr. Darcy and go for the girl!"

Mike shook his head in amusement. "Oh now you are referencing literature and film? Wow, I am impressed!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I will have you know that I have a vast variety of knowledge in literature, film, and music."

"Not to mention the French Revolution." He added with a sarcastic tone.

"Of course, let us not forget that." Lilly matched his sarcastic tone. She could not help but smile once more. Having Mike around like this made her think that there was a slight possibility that it was all really going to be okay.

Mike noticed her mood shift a little. "Stop worrying. Harvey and I have everything under control."

Lilly simply nodded. "I know Mike and believe me I am trying to."

"You know as much as I do that Harvey will do everything in his power to make sure he wins this." Mike thought that another nudge of reassurance would not hurt her. "And we both know just how much power he has."

"Yes and believe me I know more than anyone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thoughts? I really would like to hear from you guys. Hopefully this gave you more of an insight into Harvey and Lilly. I hope you guys also enjoyed that sensual part because I enjoyed writing it ;) **_


	13. Tighten Up

**_A/N: Thanks to those who review, I really find it reassuring when you do because I know how you guys are liking this story. Here is a long update because I am afraid that this week I won't have time since school, work, and "The Script" concert on Saturday night will drag me away from my computer. With that being said, I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE to have some feedback from you guys! After all, this story is not just for my entertainment but for yours as well! As well is to fill the void of no more Suits til next summer!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. Unfortunately. _**

* * *

><p>The next day at Pearson Hardman was crucial. Lilly practically dragged herself from her office at Crimson Beauty to Harvey's. Her stomach was in knots as she tried to keep herself composed and seem neutral for when she was to face everyone at the firm. Mike had spent practically an entire afternoon looking through lab results and anything that could help them with the case. Fortunately, he found something.<p>

Mike tried to keep up with Harvey's quick pace as he headed toward his office.

"I hope you found a hell of a smoking gun Mike." Harvey said as he skimmed through his e-mails on his blackberry. How could he walk so fast while looking at his phone? Mike thought to himself as he still could not fully catch up to Harvey without going out of breath.

"I found something and I think we were right about someone within the company trying to sabotage Crimson." Mike held all the files in his hand and he was pretty at ease with what he had found.

"You _think_? Mike, its either you know or you don't." Harvey continued to walk at a brisk pace.

"We don't have sufficient proof of it yet." Mike came to a sudden halt as Harvey stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Well then if you _think, _why didn't you dig around for it?" Harvey shook his head at Mike. Sometimes the puppy didn't just get it.

Mike glanced down at what he had found. "Because I found something that I was _completely _sure of. I wasn't going to have us go in there with something we couldn't prove…yet."

Harvey sighed and gave Mike the benefit of the doubt. "Now thanks to your uncertainty, I have to buy us some time and find the rotten egg." Harvey pivoted around and resumed his walk to his office with Mike in tow.

Once they both reached the senior partner's office door, they stopped and noticed that Lilly was sitting down on the couch skimming through a fashion magazine. She didn't look incredibly interested in it as she normally would because she would often glance at her vintage Chanel watch.

"Don't say anything about our suspicions." Harvey warned as he glanced at Mike over his shoulder.

"Why? She has a right to know." Mike whispered harshly as they continued to watch their client from outside.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just finish telling me that you weren't sure yet?"

"Yes, but-" Mike began to protest just as Harvey's hand appeared before his face almost being smacked.

"Well then? We are not going to scare her because then she would do something drastic." Harvey explained it to Mike like he was a little kid, which he kind of acted like sometimes.

"You mean she would interfere with the plan." The young associate was now starting to catch on. He should have known that his boss' wheels would have started turning by now.

"Exactly, and I can't have that." Harvey mentally thanked the high heavens that he wouldn't have to fire Mike so soon.

"Kobayashi Maru." Mike concluded signaling the end of their private discussion.

Harvey looked at Mike dead in the eye and shook his head. "It doesn't sound good when you say it." Before Mike was about to argue, Harvey pushed open the door to his office.

* * *

><p>"Okay, something is definitely wrong for them not show up to a meeting." Mike commented as the three of them headed back to Harvey's office.<p>

Lilly hadn't said much as they waited in the conference room for over an hour. Harvey was now sure more than anything that something was not right and he really did now fully believe Lilly.

"They are scrambling and time is running out for them." Harvey commented.

"Mike what exactly did you take from the lab records?" Lilly finally chimed in. She was not able to speak with Mike because she had been called for an emergency meeting and had to leave her office. Hence, she was not too worried about what Mike took. She trusted him and they were of course covered under attorney-client privilege.

"The clinical test results that don't match up with theirs." Mike handed Lilly the file as they went into Harvey's office.

"Okay, this is good right? I mean this is enough." Lilly looked at Harvey. He gazed back at her and he easily saw that she wanted him to tell her yes that it was enough to blow this out of the water and everything would be alright again. However, it wasn't because someone she trusted in her company was stabbing her in the back.

Harvey shook his head. "No, because we don't know what they have."

"So then we were going to go into this meeting empty handed?" Lilly's questioning was mixed with irritation and frustration.

"I never go in without being prepared and empty handed." Harvey replied as his gaze remained completely fixated on Lilly. It seemed as if Mike was no longer in the room. Little did they know that Mike was watching their interaction closely.

Lilly snapped the files shut and placed them on Harvey's desk. She looked as if she was in deep thought as her blue eyes glanced down in the direction of her nude Mary Jane Manolo Blahnik heels. Mike noticed that Lilly fair face come into sudden realization. "You think this has to do with someone in the company. You were going to go in there and win based on an assumption because your Harvey Specter and you win right?" Lilly's posture was more defiant as she moved slightly toward Harvey.

Harvey tilted his head as he took in Lilly's accusation. "The fact that they didn't show up and that these clinical results don't match up to what they are accusing you of, then yes I say I would win."

"What was your proof from the inside?" Lilly placed a hand on her hip. Her lawyer side was starting to re-surface and Harvey saw a flash of it in her face.

"This just bought us time to find it." Harvey replied rather smugly.

Lilly did not back down as Harvey towered over her. In fact, she readjusted herself by stepping away slightly but still remaining defiant. "This isn't just any other company Harvey, don't make it a game. This is my grandmother's company."

Her blue eyes bore daggers into his brown ones as she turned around and left Harvey's office with out another word.

* * *

><p>Mike paced around his small living room nervously as he waited for Lilly. It was kind of weird that she was the one picking him up instead of him going to her place and picking <em>her<em> up. However, she had claimed that she needed to get some work done in the lab with the new eye shadow palette for the Fall season. He didn't want to be in her way, so he did not protest to her arrangements. Of course it probably wasn't ideal to go out with her in the first place, but she had become a real good friend to Mike. Aside from Harvey and this job being a positive thing in his life, it seemed that Lilly was a good thing as well. He needed to surround himself with good people.

Hence his slightly reckless decision to invite Lilly, first and foremost a client of the firm, to _The Black Keys _concert tonight. Last week, her ipod had fallen out of her purse and he had kept it ever since-well at least until he saw her again. One night he skimmed over her ipod and was taken back by her versatile taste in music. She had everything from French techno to alternative rock to Blues. Something that was probably influenced by Harvey a life time ago. What also stood out to him was that she had all the albums to _The Black Keys. _

In Mike's defense he had bought the tickets for himself and Jenny, but since Jenny had said that she would not be able to make it. He was left with one more ticket and was not sure if Harvey or Rachel would go with him, so the next best thing was to ask a fellow friend who was a fan of the band. That friend just so happened to Lilly.

A sudden knock ripped Mike away from his endless thinking. He stumbled across the room to the door, mentally patting himself on the back for at least slightly picking up the mess in his apartment.

Swinging open the door, Mike was caught by surprise at the pretty sight before him. Mike gaped slightly as he saw Lilly Barrett, CEO and owner of Crimson Cosmetics stood on his doorstep smiling in all her stylish glory. He had to admit she was slightly over-dressed for a concert, an alternative rock concert to be more specific. She wore this whimsical sequin tan halter neck dress that was just above the knees. Whimsical was the right word because it was made of chiffon and sequence which made it very light and flow-like. Lilly being the chic guru that she was had topped it off with a cropped leather jacket to give it a more edgier look to the Elie Saab Haute Couture dress. Her dark brown locks were in a French twisted that was purposefully placed to the right side of her neck, elegantly exposing the left side.

Lilly cringed. "Did I get too carried away in my outfit choice?"

"Kind of." Mike noticed Lilly flush and shake her head. "However you look great! I am sure you will be the best dressed in the venue." She really did look beautiful and Mike didn't want her to feel bad. He grabbed his coat and looked at his simple dark washed jeans and grey button-up collar shirt. Mike felt even more underdressed as he noticed her black stilettos and then glanced down at his black converse.

Lilly sighed, "Well we are already running late, so I guess people are just going to have to deal with it." She smiled and Mike was incredibly relieved that she took no offense. It would have been an awful start to the night.

"I don't think they would care."

"You're probably right, especially if they are selling alcohol." Lilly winked as she began to walk down the stairs that led to the main entrance.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, they got there on time just as the opening band was playing. It was incredibly crowded but it was a big venue and it was not too difficult to walk through. Lilly and Mike were not really interested in the opening band and decided to get drinks first.<p>

"What would you like to drink?" Mike had to yell due to the band still playing and people around him either singing or talking.

"Whatever you're having Mike!" Lilly shouted back.

Mike was taken back by her choice in letting him choose. "Um…I am getting a beer. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Lilly looked at Mike skeptically. "What? You think a first class girl can't drink?"

"Ha! Titanic reference…you're good." Mike laughed and was really impressed with Lilly. No matter how upper crust she seemed to be, she also had a laid back side to her. She judged no one other than her enemies and appreciated everything that was around her. How could Harvey have ignored all of that? Mike shook his head and smirked. "Its just that you don't seem the type."

"Oh Mike this is the only time you will see me like this. Only a few people know this side of me, so feel pretty damn special!" Lilly laughed. "Thanks by the way for inviting me."

Mike only nodded and led her up to the bar and ordered two beers. Once the bartender gave him the two beers, Mike pulled out his wallet and handed the guy a twenty dollar bill. "First round is on me and your welcome."

Lilly nodded in agreement and was feeling incredibly happy. It had been awhile since she had felt like this. There was no stress of work and living up to her family's expectations. Tonight she would be able to forget about the daunting fact that her grandmother's beauty empire could be possibly ruined due to this heinous lawsuit. Tonight she could forget about the fact that she was still-after all these years- hopelessly in love with Harvey Specter.

In the friendship sense and strictly in that sense, Mike was a breath of fresh air for her.

"However, how did you know I was such a fan of The Black Keys?" Lilly could not help but be curious as to the fact that Mike had happened to have called her up and asked her if she would accompany him to the concert.

"Actually, it's a good thing you brought that up." Mike set his beer on the bar table and dug into his jacket pocket and retrieved Lilly's ipod. "This fell out of your purse last week in the conference room."

Lilly took it off his hands and smiled knowingly. "So you went through my play list?" She cocked up an elegant brow and waited for Mike's explanation. She could tell he was getting nervous by her intimidating question of going through her stuff. "Don't you need a warrant for that Mr. Ross?"

"For curiosity…nah." Mike realized she was simply messing with him and he decided to rebuttal.

"Okay, I am glad you found my ipod because it led to this." Lilly took a swig of her glass of beer and instantly regretted taking such a big swig. However she felt that she needed this drink. Hell, she needed all the drinks in the world to numb her tonight.

Mike noticed the slight sadness in her voice. She was going through quite a load right now and the fact that she still seemed to carry a torch for Harvey had the best of her sometimes. Mike knew all this not just through Donna, but he could tell by the way Lilly always looked at Harvey when they were in the same room. It was very clear that she still had feelings for him. Arguments would ensure between them, but in the end she would give up and let him win. That was what she always did-according to Donna. Lilly was putty in Harvey's hands because she wanted him to feel the same way. Harvey was too proud of the fact that his feelings had rekindled, well if he ever had any toward her. But Mike could see there was something there for her. However, there was no sense in giving her false hope.

"Who knew that losing things would be a good thing?" Mike shook his head and took a drink. Lilly smiled once again, but not with much enthusiasm like she had done before. Mentally kicking himself, Mike was annoyed at the fact that he was saying the wrong things to her. Before he could say anything else, she set her beer down and looked at Mike.

"Not all things are good to lose Mike. Trust me, I know. And I feel-" Lilly stopped mid sentence when this drunk guy was being shoved around and dumped his drink all over Lilly. She froze as she looked down her dress and closed her eyes to calm herself down. _'Its just a dress Lilly, don't let this ruin your stress free night.' _

Mike grabbed the guy by his collar and shoved him away. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Hey! Don't you push me asshole!" The guy slurred as he tried to take a swing at Mike. Before Mike received the punch Lilly grabbed his arm and pulled him to her, causing the drunk guy to stumble against the bar. A few people were just staring waiting to see what would happen next, whilst the others were too busy drinking and listening to the music to even notice or care.

"No Mike, its alright." Lilly tried to calm down Mike who was trembling in pure anger. "Lets just enjoy the concert."

Two big security guards came and grabbed the drunk sod from the bar. Lilly nodded a thanks to them as they escorted the guy out of the venue. There was no point in letting Mike take a swing for her and then show up on Monday morning with a black eye.

Mike sighed and looked at Lilly who still had a grasp on his arm. "I'm sorry about your dress."

Lilly waved it off. "Mike its okay." She removed her grasp and reached for a cocktail napkin to try and dry off the wet chiffon. "Have my drink."

He obliged and took one big gulp to help calm his nerves. It was such a rush for him and he could not deny the fact that he was ready to punch the guy. Maybe it was all the stress he had ever since he started to work at Pearson Hardman and all the other associates, including one junior partner he wanted to take a swing at since day one.

"Thanks." He set the bottle down and surveyed the crowd for moment before setting his attention back on Lilly who was silently surveying the crowd. "Now, what were you saying before that douche spilled beer on you."

Lilly looked back up at Mike and shook her head. "I really don't remember anymore, come one lets just forget and enjoy."

Mike watched as Lilly headed back into the main room just at the other band finished playing and everyone was cheering on as _The Black Keys _were just about to start.

He had a inkling that she didn't forget. Lilly just wasn't ready to talk about it. One thing that really stuck to Mike while working with Harvey was that he learned how to read people and Lilly was an open book.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came too quickly for Mike's own liking. He didn't want to come back from all the fun he had this weekend with Lilly. The concert was amazing and he could tell why Lilly loved the band so much, every single song spoke to her. It spoke to her in the sense of her and Harvey. She tried to play it off as nothing, but Mike knew better.<p>

Saturday had consisted of Lilly inviting him to see another band at an exclusive coffee lounge in Soho and afterward dinner at an Indian restaurant. Sunday was Mike's day- where he took her to an old movie theatre where they were playing the most obscure independent films Mike knew Lilly would appreciate.

This might look bad but it was the complete opposite. They had a mutual understanding and Mike really felt bad about the lawsuit and just wanted to offer her a carefree weekend, which she clearly had not had in quite some time. Lilly seemed genuinely stress free and seemed to have not one care in the world. Mike thought he was actually doing her some good. He also still felt bad about her dress, so he took it without telling her and was determined to either get her a new one or take it to one of the best dry cleaners in the city.

The beautiful dress was stuffed in his messenger bag and he made his way to Donna's desk before Harvey even came into the office. There was no way Harvey needed to know about his weekend with Lilly, Mike wasn't too sure as to how he would react to that.

"Donna you are looking absolutely drop dead gorgeous this morning." Mike complimented with a huge grin on his face.

Donna stopped typing and glared up at him. "What are you trying to say about the other mornings?"

Mike mentally kicked himself whilst looking for a good answer. "Nothing…you look drop dead gorgeous _every single _morning."

"You're damn right I do." Donna flipped her hair and resumed typing again.

"Today I just arrived early enough to tell you." Mike leaned in on top of the counter.

The brilliant red head continued typing as she side glanced at the clock. She paused and turned very slowly to face Mike once more. Donna gasped, "Oh my god did you fall out of bed today?"

"Ha ha very funny and for your information no I did not." Mike defended himself as he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder. He glanced into Harvey's office and then down at the hallway. He was no where in sight, which coming in early was a good thing. "I need your help."

"Mike for this short period of time you have been lucky enough to know me, you be well aware that I just don't help with anything." Donna crossed her arms over her chest and waited for what the puppy in training would say next.

"I know and the reason I am asking is because this has to do with fashion. Considering you have impeccable taste in it I knew you were the only one that could help me." Mike knew this would win her over immediately and it was the absolute truth. Donna had good taste and so did Rachel, but he really didn't want to explain to Rachel that he spent the weekend with Lilly. It would not look well especially since Mike had a crush on Rachel and was still hoping to go out with her someday.

Donna smiled. "Thank you, but the clothes just looks good on me."

"It sure does." Mike nodded in agreement and glanced once more to see if Harvey was anywhere near in sight. "Now, will you please help me?"

"Alright, what do you need?" Donna gave in because she saw the desperation in his eyes and she did like Mike.

Mike pulled out the dress and placed in front of Donna on the desk. "Now please I beg you don't tell anybody this, but I went to a concert with Lilly on Friday and well…someone spilled beer on her dress. She really loved this dress-"

"Wait a second, you went out with a client that had nothing to do with firm business?" Donna stood up and leaned in closer to Mike.

"No it didn't but we are just friends." Mike replied instantly.

Donna shook her head. "That is a big no Mike and she is also one of Harvey's old flings." She whispered the last thing as she also glanced about the office.

"They were just friends."

"No they weren't. He slept with her once." Donna normally didn't reveal Harvey's personal life, what little she knew, but this time she needed to for Mike's sake.

Mike was completely taken by surprise. He had no idea that whatever was between Lilly and Harvey had gone that far before. Now he finally understood completely why Lilly always seemed hurt when around Harvey, even though she tried to hide it. "Okay just forget about that and help me with this."

"What exactly do you want to do with a three thousand dollar dress Mike?" Donna asked curiously as she examined the dress on her desk.

Mike's mouth fell open in complete shock. "_Three thousand dollars?"_ He gulped and looked at Donna nervously. "Well, I need to replace it. Can you find it at a department store?"

Donna looked up at him and shook her head. "This is Elie Saab _Haute Couture, _there is a very limited amount of these dresses made there is no way in hell you will be able to get another one."

"So then what do I do?" Mike sighed.

"I will tell you what you can do Mike, find me a new witness for Lilly's lawsuit." The unforgettable voice of Harvey Specter echoed through the hallway as he made his way toward them.

"Done. Anything else?' Mike turned fully away from Donna's desk to face Harvey who stopped before him.

Harvey glanced at Donna, "Call Lilly and tell her I need to speak to her." Donna nodded and picked up the receiver to dial Lilly's number. Harvey looked down at the tan beaded chiffon on Donna's desk and picked it up. "Donna this wasn't in my office was it?"

Donna shook her head. "No." Mike looked at Harvey nervously.

Harvey looked at both of them. "So if I go into my office right now I will find the big Bergdorf Goodman box intact?"

"What?" Mike asked stupidly as Donna rolled her eyes. Fortunately someone picked up on the other end and she turned away from both men to attend to her phone call.

Harvey let the dress go and walked into his office. His glare at Mike was more of an order to follow him into his office. Mike unwillingly followed and knew this was not going to be a good conversation. Harvey didn't look happy about seeing the dress on Donna's desk. Maybe he already knew about Mike and Lilly hanging out so much outside of firm business.

"I hope that is someone else's dress." Harvey sat down in his chair and turned on his lap top.

"What do you mean?" Mike was still very confused as to why Harvey had such a problem with the dress.

"Because I bought a present for Lilly for her birthday next weekend and that was exactly the dress I had purchased."

"But Donna said those dresses are made in limited amount." Mike stated.

Harvey glanced up from his laptop. "The nice woman at Bergdorf's managed to pull some strings for me."

"Of course she did because we all know what a charmer you can be. " Mike scoffed.

"Hey, I am not the one being questioned here. You know better than to get involved with a client." Harvey scolded Mike.

Mike shook his head in disbelief. "Excuse me? But you are the one buying presents for the client!"

"Giving a client gifts is far different from going out with them." Harvey quickly replied as he reached for a file that was on his far right side. He flipped through it and decided to tune out Mike.

Mike could not believe Harvey's poor excuse. He realized Harvey did not like the idea of him going out with Lilly on such a friendly basis. "You know what it isn't even about me breaking the cardinal rule, you are jealous."

Harvey threw the file down and glanced up at Mike. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Harvey, you don't like that Lilly has found a confident in me and is not paying attention to you." Mike was shaking on the inside as he confronted his boss about such a touchy subject, but he felt that Harvey needed to know. Mike needed to shake him to realize his feelings for Lilly. What a screwed up cupid. "She doesn't show it but she has strong feelings for you and from what I have seen those feelings are mutual. You are just too afraid to admit it."

"Let me tell you something," Harvey rose from his chair and stood at the same level as Mike. The desk served as a barrier between both because Harvey looked as if he was ready to hit something or someone. "You don't know me well enough to know exactly what I had with Lilly, in fact you don't even get to voice your opinion on that matter."

Mike nodded. "You're right I don't know that much of your past or your personal life with Lilly, but one thing I know about you as a lawyer is that you can read people and that is something I picked up from you." Mike turned around and made his way to the door, however another thought came to him. He swiveled back to face Harvey. "And right now I can read you."

With that Mike left the office before Harvey could say anything or even fire him. Harvey simply turned around and face his breath taking view of Manhattan. The kid was absolutely right about everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget to review! :D I will be back soon with more!


End file.
